Maybe This Time
by FoxFace54
Summary: To Eponine Thenardier hope ceased to exist when she was eight. That was when her world had crashed around herself. When everything changed. A chance meeting might change everything. Maybe this time Eponine will be lucky. Maybe she'll find someone to change her world.
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge_

"Please, my sister got her self knocked up and we don't have enough to get rid of it." Eponine cringed at the crude way Montparnasse stated her predicament.  
"Way get rid of the child?" A voice that was too familiar to Eponine for her liking asked. Of course Montparnasse would go to Joly.  
"Because, our family barely has enough to eat as it is." Montparnasse replied sharply.  
"Who are these people Joly?" Another male voice said. Eponine hung her head even lower, she did not want Enjolras seeing her like this. He was the one who had done this to her. She loved him. Eponine had thought the feeling was mutual, he had even told her so at points. Yet he closed him self off again and returned to that cold marble statue he was before. Eponine was brought back to reality as Montparnasse began explaining her situation again to the angel face revolutionary.  
"How far along is she?" Joly asked sounding professional. Monteparnasse shrugged, Eponine could feel the men looking at her through the hood she wore.  
"Nearly three months." Eponine said.  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Enjolras asked. He sounded as though he actually cared, it took all she had for Eponine not to look at him. Eponine wanted to say no, she wanted this baby, it was a reminder of one of the only good things that had happened to her in a long time. Before she had time to say this Montparnasse jumped in.  
"We are quite sure. Our parents would not be able to cope with another child. After all the police just returned Gav' and 'Zelma to us." He said. Eponine could feel Enjolras and Joly looking at her. She was thankful that the hooded cloak she wore hid her face with ease. Joly nodded and Eponine could hear the chink of the few francs he gave up hit the others in the small purse Montparnasse had held out. Eponine turned around before Montparnasse had time to thank the men. She turned down an alley way. Absent mindedly Eponine began running her hand through her hair, trying to remove the feeling that cold stare of Enjolras's eyes had left there. It was as though his cold blue orbs had burned into her head. In doing this movement she pushed the hood of her head.

She collapsed against the wall. Eponine was still kicking herself for letting her relationship with Enjolras, if it could be called that, go that far. She knew that she couldn't just blame Enjolras. It took two people to make a baby. Living in the Parisian slums most of her life had taught her that. At the time, she knew, Enjolras had felt the same way about her that she still felt about him. Yet things had changed. General Lamarque had fallen ill. The rebellion had taken priority over her. It left a lump in her throat knowing that she would always be second to anything in anyone's eyes. Second to money in her father's, second to Cosette in Marius's, second to 'work' in Montparnasse's and second to Patria in Enjolras's. She heard foot steps and voices drift to her from the street.  
"I know that was Eponine, Joly, we have to get to her before that other man." Enjolras said. Eponine her Joly's sharp intake of breath. She could sense him point.

"Eponine?" They said.  
"What?" Eponine spat, she did not want their sympathy. Nor did she want them to tell the rest of _Les amis _that she was pregnant.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Enjolras said quietly. Joly had turned around and gone to wait at the end of the alley.  
"Would it have made a difference?" Eponine snarled. Enjolras bent down beside her.  
"Is it mine?" He whispered. Eponine nodded sadly. This wasn't how was meant to find out. In fact, he wasn't meant to find out. Enjolras nodded and stood up.  
"Be careful Eponine." He sighed. Eponine looked away from him. She pushed past him and out into the street beyond. Before Enjolras could reinstate his gaze upon her neck she pulled her hood up.


	2. Chapter one

_Four months earlier_

Alcohol clung to every fibre of the men's bodies. Eponine pushed her self up into the dark of the walls as they came closer. Why had she come to part of Paris where the students lived. Hadn't she learned from all the time that she spent with Marius and _les amis _that most of the students spent their weekends getting drunk off their heads. Then Eponine heard the laughs and cheers of the drunk students. She sighed resignedly, of course, it was just her luck that they would see her. One, she thought he must have been their leader of sorts, made his way over to her. A drunken grin was etched on his face and he walked with a swagger she had seen many times before. Her father had used it so many times before.  
"Ah, aren't you a pretty one." He breathed, Eponine coughed as the alcohol on his breath engulfed her. Eponine tried to push him off but he held her hands above her head, pinned to the wall. The students began trailing his other hand down her body paused occasionally around her chest. "I never thought I'd find whore that would fight." He laughed, obviously trying to impress his friends. Eponine squealed as the man forced his lips roughly onto hers. She continued trying to push him off. Eponine whimpered into his lips, making the man smile, as he sqeezed her breast. Eponine still tried to fight him off.  
"Stop trying fight." The student said angrily. He slapped her. This just made Eponine want to fight harder. Yet before she had time to react the man was pulled roughly off her.  
"Leave the girl alone." A familiar voice said.  
"Why should I, Enjolras? What you gonna do if I don't, set your little rebellion on me?" The other man snarled. Eponine looked up just in time to see Enjolras's fist connect with her attacker's face. The drunk men scurried away, their leader looking slightly confused.  
"I can handled myself. I didn't need your help." Eponine spat at the golden hair man before her.  
"A simple thank you would have sufficed" He shrugged.  
"Why thank you when you did not help." Eponine stated bluntly.  
"Last time checked I pulled a drunkard that would have harmed you off you." Enjolras said.  
"Harmed me?" Eponine laughed, "What he would of done was no different to my job." This left Enjolras dumbstruck. Eponine pulled her little cap futher over head and pushed past him.

Eponine woke up the next morning aching. That's when she remembered the night before...  
_"Where you been, girl?" Her father screamed. Eponine choked on stench that filled the room, of course her father and the Patron minette had been drinking. The one night she didn't bring home any money. Montparnasse had tried to defend her, he was once her friend. But her father had pushed him out of the way. The alcohol had made the beating worse. He hit every inch of he could reach..._  
Eponine tried to get up but her sister Azelma pushed her back down gently back down.  
"You need to rest 'Ponine, Papa gave you quite a beating last night." She sighed.  
"That bastard maybe realated to me but he has never earned the title of father." Eponine scowled. Azelma sighed. Years ago she had excepted her fate, yet her Gavroche and Eponine had not given up. Eventually Gavroche had run away leaving the girls and twins. Eponine did all she could so that Azelma stayed pure and her brothers were not hit.

A few days later Azelma finally let Eponine off bed rest. Eponine felt disgusted with her self as her 'father' pushed her out onto the streets to make him some more money to just throw away. Eponine made her way through Paris looking for a man the would take what she was forced to give. Yet no man came up to her. She retired to the docks with the other prostitutes. Yet no matter how long she stood there and all the demeaning poses she took no man looked at her. Feeling slightly dejected Eponine walked back through Paris. Looking at the ground all the way, she looked for the glint of a coin hoping to at least find something to please her father before turning to thievery. Her feet took her on the familiar route to the Cafe Musian, where _les amis _would just have started their meeting. Eponine usually attended the meetings held by the angel faced revolutionary that had, though she did not want to admit it, helped her nights before. She crept in just as he began to speak. Eponine listened intently from her perch at the back of the room. Enjolras, made his point clear yet Eponine saw how his plan could fail.

"The people don't think anything can be done for them. They believe their voices aren't being heard. Yet they won't rise up." Eponine said to Enjolras once his speech had ended and most of his companions had left. It was only Eponine, Enjolras, Joly and Grantaire.  
"What makes you say that?" He replied not looking up from his writing.  
"They may want change but they are all scared. They do not want to leave their families to fight for a cause." Eponine sighed. Enjolras looked up at her.  
"How do you propose I go about changing that?" He asked curiously.  
"Talk to them, instead of the people that already follow you." Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "You know girls can have ideas too." Eponine laughed slightly. Enjolras settled a look on her. Eponine noticed that his eyes were a deep blue like what she imagined that ocean looked like from the story books she had read long ago.  
'Tell me more about the people I am fighting for. How can I get them to fight with me and my friends." He said genuinely interested.

Eventually the two stopped talking, looking around Eponine noticed that Joly had left leaving her and Enjolras to take care of the Drunken Grantaire. Enjolras let out a short laugh when Eponine pointed this out."You can go I'll take care of him, his apartment is not that far."  
"You're going to leave him alone in that state?" Eponine gasped. Living with her father she knew what people could do when they were that drunk. Enjolras looked at her, "It's just he could harm himself or something."  
"Guess you're right, could you help me take him to my apartment?" Enjolras asked. Eponine nodded and picked up one of the drunks arms as Enjolras did the same with other side.

When at last they reached the small apartment Enjolras owned Grantaire had woken up from his absinthe induced slumber and was making the most annoying remarks about her. Enjolras was apologizing profusely as they dumped him on Enjolras's spare bed. Eponine nodded and made to depart but Enjolras caught her wrist. He asked if she wished to stay, seeing as it was late and there could dodgy people about.  
"I Assure you, _monsiuer, _I will be fine." Eponine said as she left the apartment.


	3. Chapter two

Eponine made her way through the dark streets of Paris. For some reason she couldn't get the angel faced Revolutionary out of her head. The slight shawdow of hair on his cheeks, or the way his eyes sparkled slightly. Eponine kept shaking her head trying to get him out of her thoughts, telling herself that she was in love with Marius. Yet she could not help but listen to the small voice in the back of her head telling her that Marius didn't love her.  
"Hey there beautiful." Eponine heard from behind her. She shivered slightly as Montparnasse came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pressed kisses to her neck.  
"Get off me 'Parnasse, your drunk." Eponine sighed trying to pull her way out of his grasp. But he tigthened his grip.  
"I paid your father, you're mine for the night." He breathed into her ear.  
"Why do you insist on doing this to me?" Eponine moaned.  
"Be thankful, I got there before Guelemer." Montparnasse said as he twirld Eponine round to face him, " Anyway, this is the only way to make you that you belong with me and to me." Eponine swocled at this statment.  
"I don't belong to anyone, least off all you." Montparnasse face began to look stormy, Eponine instantly regretted what she had said.

Eponine pushed Montparnasse's arm off her waist, where it had been holding tightly, possessively, onto her. To some people it may have look almost protective, but over the years Eponine had learnt that there was a very fine line between protective and possessive. She slid her small frame out off the thing Montparnasse called a bed and began looking for her clothes. The lay in a neat pile by the door were she had left them. Eponine pulled the rags on. Looking back at Montparnasse she could see the faint shadow of the young boy she had befriended back when her parents had first forced her to the city. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked out into the Parisian streets. People mobbed the streets of the slums. There was a giant crowd centered in one particular place. Eponine fought her way to the front and looked up into the deep eyes, that were old beyond his years, of Enjolras. Marius looked down at her and smiled slightly. Eponine felt her heart leap slightly in her chest at this. Eponine was confused has her heart beat faster in her chest when Enjolras looked at her curiously. She looked quickly away from him.

Once the speech had finished Eponine caught up with the two men. She squeezed her self in between them and looked determinedly at Marius trying to get her mind back to being sure that Marius was the one for her. It was as though the image of Enjolras had pushed the man she loved out of his place in her mind. She hoped with all hope that this wasn't true. She could not love the marble statue that he was. Marius looked down at her smiling.  
"Hey 'Ponine glad you made it," He said but then his smile changed, "I thought you lived on the other side of the slums?"  
"I do..." Eponine said, this made both men raise their eyebrows at her. She mutter something that only Marius seemed to understand. Enjolras shot his old friend a questioning look. Marius nodded to signal that he would tell him later. Eponine followed the boys to the cafe musain and sat down near the back with Marius.

Enjolras felt something almost like anger well up inside him as Eponine's eyes never left Marius's face. He did not know why he felt this way, he had know the girl ever since Marius had first introduced them. She had always been like his friend's shadow. Seen but not heard. It was only a few days before that had begun to feel this way. He had worried about her in the days that she had been missing. Marius hadn't seemed to notice as such.

Halfway through the meeting, and Enjolras's speech, a dark form appeared at the doorway. Eponine's eyes widened. She looked scared. Quickly she stood up and ran out of the cafe after the dark form. Leaving _les amis _stunned. The meeting went swifty after that. At the end Enjolras made his way over to Marius and sat down next to him.  
"Who is Montparnasse?" He said quickly.  
"I don't know him personally. From what I've heard from 'Ponine. He used to be her bestfriend but then he began hanging out with her father and things went down hill from there."  
"What's wrong with her father."  
"He is the leader of the Patron Minette." Marius said. Enjolras's eyes widened. Eponine couldn't be related to anyone within the Patron Minette, she was so different.

While this happening Eponine was dragging herself after Montparnasse. Her father had called for her. Eponine did not like the sound of it one bit. Montparnasse had also looked slightly off. When at last they reached the inn her father had 'bought' from it's previous owners they saw Claquesous waiting out side. Eponine glared at him as he leered down at her. Montparnasse placed an arm tighty around Eponine's waist.  
"She's already paid for, Claquesous." Montparnasse growled. Eponine pushed her way out his grip.  
"Can't I have a night to my self." She moaned and sped into the house. She sat in the corner of the main room with her mother. Her father, the gang and Montparnasse were planning some sort of Robbery on a small house. Apparently it was occupied by some Bourgeois student. They called her forward and told her they needed her to act as a distraction in case the boy came home during the attack. It was schedualled for the following night. Eponine sighed. She had planned to visit Marius that night since her father did not expect her to commit sin on a Saturday night, so close to when they saw god on Sunday. Eponine could not believe that even after all these years her parents still believed in god and expected her and her remaining siblings to do so as well. God had given up on them long ago.


	4. Chapter three

Eponine felt dread engulf her whole body for most of the day. Tonight she was going on her first robbery with the Patron Minette. She had never wanted to stoop that low. Sure she was a prostitute. But she had never stolen. It was a completely different thing. The knot at the pit of her stomach tightened as she walked through Paris with the gang that night. Somehow, though she could quite put her finger on it, the route was familiar. Eponine's eyes widened as they arrived at their destination. Gorbeau House. That was were Marius lived. She could hear the voices from inside. _Voices. _Marius had guest, it was surely _les amis_, Eponine could just hear what they would say. Eponine turned to her father, a worried look atched upon her face. He had not yet noticed that the house was occupied.  
"No, Papa you can't rob here!" She hissed. Thenardier simply slapped the girl to shut up. Eponine watched horrified as Marius and his friend left to go further up the house. He father smiled wickedly and started making his way towards the door. "Papa, no! I... I... you can't rob here! I know this house. I tell you he has nothing of value!" She almost shouted.  
"Shut up you stupid girl!" He father snarled, he whipped around and landed a punch on her left eye. Eponine pushed the pain out of her mind. She couldn't let _les amis _know of her family. Only Marius, and by now probably Enjolras too, knew of her father's harshness.  
"You can't rob the person who lives here. He has done nothing to deserve this..." Eponine snapped, "If you don't back off or find another home, I will warn them," Thenardier and his gang's eyes widened.  
"You... you wouldn't do that, would s...she?" Babet stuttered clearly worried.  
"Knowing my... our... 'Ponine, she would." Montparnasse said, Eponine glared at him thinking he had the right to call Eponine his.  
"I would!" Eponine said more confidently. Most of the gang scarpered including Montparnasse leaving only Eponine and her father. His eyes were full of rage. The first hit came to her abdomen. Pain hit Eponine like a bullet. Ritchocheting of every point in her body that her father made contact with. Eponine tried to stand her ground but her father jsut continued to hurt her until she was reduced to a heap on the ground. He left looking satisfied. Eponine looked after him as he left, hatred was carved into every feature on her face. And yet she still had not given her father the satisfaction that had come with know he had finally reduced his daughter to tears.

Enjolras watched as this took place, he knew stopping it would do him no favours. It tore him apart to see Eponine mistreated like that. He did not know where tis sudden need to be there for the young gamine came from but it was there and stronger that ever as he watched get hurt by the very man he had seen her call 'Papa'. Slowly he walked over to her. Tentively he placed an unsure hand on her shoulder. It was thin and bony. He felt as though she could have blown away in a sudden wind. He almost felt his heartbreak as she flinched away with out looking at him.  
"Leave me alone, 'Parnasse." She grunted. Enjolras let out a sighed. She looked up and a look of shame took over her face,. "How much did you see?"  
"I think all of it." He said  
"Then why are you still here?"  
"You stood up to someone you knew would hurt you to save Marius. Why would I leave?" He said  
"It's what everyone does, apart from Marius." Eponine sighed. Enjolras smiled slightly and told her that he was not every one. Eponine nodded ad took the hand he offered and pulled her self up.  
"I take it you don't want to see them?" Enjolras said, Eponine shook her head. "Okay come to my place and we'll see what I can do." Eponine looked at him curiously but followed him all the same

Enjolras gentley placed Eponine in his bed. She had nearly collapsed halfway to his apartment on the other side of Paris. The pain had evidently kicked in, hard. She had faltered he had caught her. Ignoring her protests he carried her the rest of the way. Eponine looked up at him curiously.  
"Why are you so good to me monsiuer?" Eponine asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Also, please call me Enjolras, mademoiselle." Enjolras said bluntly.  
"If you call me Eponine." Eponine shot back. Looking back at the man who had been helping her so often lately she felt something stir in her chest. Why had he been so kind to her? Suddenly she felt his eyes boring into hers. As she looked at him she noticed the bags the ran under his eyes. "But ... Enjolras... I cannot take your bed from you, you need it more than me. I shall sleep on the comfortable looking couch I saw as we arrived." She stated. Enjolras raised an eye brow. His name sounded different when she said it, it seemed to roll easily off her tongue like it was meant to be there.  
"But Eponine-" He began  
"Hasn't Marius taught you anything, arguing with me will never work." Eponine said and limped out of the room. Enjolras's eyes followed her. She really was different. Different to any girl, or boy for that matter, he had ever met. An air of daring hung about her making him constantly curious. He pulled on his night wear and lay back on the bed. Eponine's scent still hung there. It wasn't what he had expected from the way she looked and how she lived. It was the warm smell of books, parchment and coffee. He could understand the papery smell, she spent so much time with with _les amis, _but the coffee, that was new. The smell was comforting, he pulled the pillow closer to his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **It was so funny this morning, I was looking through my Emails and it said that this other person here was following my story. I know this is normal but I had read all of this authors les is fics and I thought they were really good so I was just standing there dancing around my room, I couldn't believe that she had read my story. Aussi the scent that I used as Eponine's scent that she left on Enjolras's bed was orginally random and just what it came up with when I did this quiz to see what I smelt in the fumes of Ammortentia. Then I decided that it did suit her. Books and parchment because she is actually educated and you find something new on every page. The coffee as like a different side to her, dark, strong and maybe bitter.


	5. Chapter four

_And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to go, no-one to turn to,  
Without a home, with out a friend, without a face to say hello to _- On My Own - Les Miserables

* * *

Eponine woke up early the next day. Looking around she saw the comfortable surroundings of Enjolras's flat. A wave of pain and nausea flushed over her. Why did she have the life she did. If only there was a way to get rid of it and her past completely. Then another thought came to her. She did not belong here. The marble man may have shown her kindness, yet her was probably just trying to show people he could do as he said everyone else should. Eponine almost felt her heart break, cold hard fact had broken the one time someone might have cared for her. Anger filled Eponine. It was directed at herself. She should feel this way, Marius was the only man she loved and was ever going to. But the voice in the back of her head grew louder. '_He doesn't love you. He never will. You aren't one of the bourgeois girl he falls for every other day. Get over him, find someone you deserve.' _Eponine almost felt like agreeing with the voice. Then she realised the only man she deserved was Montparnasse. This thought made her stand up. Quietly she crept out of the silent apartment. The angel faced revolutionary that plagued her thoughts was still asleep. She did not feel like waking him.

Keeping to the shadows, Eponine made her way through Paris. Experience had taught her that if you defied her father you did not get off with just the beating she had gotten. She knew that the man she had once looked up to and called her father lovingly was not one to forgive easily. She made sure to avoid that side of the slums the inn was on and anywhere her father would place look outs for her. She laughed under her breath when she saw he had left Montparnasse's house unguarded. He really was to quick to trust. She looked around before knocking on the door. Thankfully no-one was around. The city was only just waking. Eponine knew the ropes. Thenardier would have made sure that the whole slums were on the look out for her. Protection was no doubt the prize. That how her father worked. Get everyone else to do your dirty work and reward them with the fact their daughters did not have to sell themselves and that the _Patron Minette _would not harm them.

"Eponine?" A disheveled looking Montparnasse gasped.  
"No, I'm the magical angel her to grant you greatest wish." Eponine said sarcasm etched in her voice. Montparnasse ushered her in. Eponine knew something was wrong. Montparnasse was casting looks about the room and shifting from foot to foot. "What happened and did that rat father of mine say?" She asked urgently.  
"Eponine, listen anyone who associates with you is in danger. He, your father, isn't very happy."  
"The two faced, abusive bastard isn't my father. He never earned that title." Eponine hissed.  
"Yes but Eponine, anyone who so much as gives you a friendly smi-"  
"I get it. I know what happens. I'll go." Eponine sighed. Montparnasse looked down at her. Quickly her brought her into an almost affectionate hug. For a split second Eponine hugged back. Then she left. Montparnasse handed her something as she stepped lightly out of the door. A few streets away Eponine looked at it. It was the cap Marius had given her for her last birthday. She thought she had lost it. Silently she thanked Montparnasse. Eponine prayed that he did not say anything about seeing her.

Paris had once seemed like a wonderous place, full of adventure. That was when Eponine was ten. She had only just left the old inn. She had thought of it as a knew start for her and family. Maybe her parents would go back to the way the were when they had Cosette. But no, those dreams and illusions had faded fast. Now she was 17 and had lost every thing. The boy she loved, the placed she unwilling called home and her best friends. She was all alone. She had nowhere to go. No-one to turn to. Thought ran through her mind as she left the slums. _Les amis _would not notice that she had left. All she was to them was Marius's shadow. No-one would notice another beggar on the street. No-one would question another whore turning up at the brothel. As Eponine walked through Paris she mulled the choices over in her head. Selling herself would bring more money yet it brought her to the slums. She had no choice than to become a beggar. No choice but to join the lowest class of society. She debated going to the Cafe Musain. Enjolras was the only one who knew what position she may be in. But how could Eponine be sure that he had not told the rest of _les amis_. Marius knew how her life worked, he would put two and two together and work out what had happened to her. She could not, would not, have those schools boys feeling sorry for her.

As night made it's way over the city Eponine continued walking. Whores began taking to the streets. Everyone was making an almost obvious attempt not to notice her. They knew how much danger she was in, and how much danger she put them in. Eponine felt almost ashamed of her position. Now she literally was invisible. Not even the drunkards on their way to find whore noticed her. The feeling was horrible it felt like she had a disease. Eventually she collapsed and let the continued pain of her aching bruises wash over her. Currently the ground looked very comfortable. Her bruises an pains from the previous night hurt more than ever. The constant walking of the day had taken the pain off her mind but a soon as she stopped it washed over her. Exhaustion washed over her like a wave. She drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually she gave in.


	6. Chapter five

_'Nothing ever changes,  
Nothing ever will,  
Every year another brat, another mouth to fill,  
Same old story what's the use of tears?  
What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?_' - Turning - Les Miserables

* * *

Sunrise made the perfect backdrop to the old building of Paris. The light reddish- pink- golden colour looked like water colours. The silhouette of Notredame rose above the othe buildings marking the skyline. Eponine was woken up, not only by the loud chimes of the bells from its bell tower, but by her aches and bruises. Maybe sleeping on the hard, stone, ground was not one of her best ideas. She was pretty sure that she aquired more in her sleep. The ones from two nights ago were still a clear purple on her skin. The streets were empty. Every door was closed. Eponine made her way to the market. Pulling the cap Montparnasse had returned to her futher down over face. Eponine felt worry wash over her for Montparnasse. She hoped with all hope that her father had not found out about her little visit. As she began to walk through the gardens her mind drifted to _les amis. _ Had they noticed her absense? If so did they care? Thenshe remembered, all she was to them was Marius's shadow. Of course they did not. Did Enjolras care? He had seemed to when her brought her to his home after her beating. Eponine shook her head. Why did the angle faced Revolutionary continue to invade her thoughts.

When Eponine reached the market she saw it to be full of people. Dejectedly she settled her self down by a popular looking stall. More people would notice her there. She held her hands, trying not to make contact with anyone. She stared pointedly at the ground.  
"Papa? May I have some money?" A girlish voice nearby said.  
"What on earth for my dear?" A man said.  
"There is a girls over there. She looks to be indesperate need." The man laughed.  
"Why not just take me over, I'll give her the money." He said good naturedly. Eponine heard the footsteps making there way over closer to her. Looking up slightly Eponine saw a shockingly familiar pair of blue eyes. She gasp slightly. Cosette. Eponine looked down quickly, lest the other girl recgognise her. How could it be Cosette. She had been bought by some man long ago. They were eight. Eponine had been pampered by her parents while Cosette had been treated like a punchbag.

"Hello." Cosette said. Eponine just grunted something close to a response. She heard the man beside her childhood compainion pull out a purse and rummage around for some money.  
"Ursule, dear, beggars do not like being talked to like that. It makes them feel pitied and lower than they felt before." He said matter-of-factly. Eponine chanced a glance at the man. How did he know what begging felt like. Eponine instantly regretted her action. Ursule took a sharp intake of breath. Eponine worried that the other girl had recognised her. No matter how long it had been Eponine recognised the lark, not even the fake name could fool her.  
"Papa, she is no older than me. I would go so far as to say she is possibly younger." The blonde said aghast. Eponine tugged her cap down further. She began to stare pointedly at the ground. "Papa, could she stay with us?" The lark asked excitedly.  
"That is not question for me to answer, Ursule."  
"Would you like to stay with us... what is your name?"  
"Erm... I... I'm... I'm Aurore." Eponine garbled. Aurore had been her bestfriend when she lived in Montfermeil. Eponine saw a slight flicker in the blonde's eyes at the sound the name. She remembered Aurore.  
"Well... do you want to stay with us... Aurore?" Cosette as though nothing happened. But Eponine could tell the lark was mulling the possiblity of her being Aurore over in her head.  
"No." Eponine said shortly. She did not need the lark finding out who she was. Nor did she need anyone's help. The man Cosette stood with dropped a few francs into Eponine's hand and guided_ l'alouette _away.

Eponine continued to sit there. No-one came over to her. While waiting on the slim chance Eponine counted the money the man Cosette called Papa had given her. 2 francs. Eponine almost felt rich. A shadow came and loomed over her.  
"Mademoiselle Thenardier. What happened to you yesterday you were gone when I woke up." A familiar voice said. Eponine looked up unwillingly at the angel faced revolutionary that had been plaguing her thoughts all morning.  
"Monsieur. I had to leave." Eponine said simply.  
"Why so you could become a beggar. Where is your gang.?" Enjolras said  
"I am currently, probably forever, like a disease. I put anyone I am near in danger. Thenardier is not happy."  
"Can't anything be done."  
"Nothing changes, nothing ever will. You have been kind to me, yet I did not want to be putting you in any trouble." Eponine said truthfully. The last thing Eponine wanted was the only person, other than Montparnasse, that had shown her kindness recently to be hurt or killed. What made it worse was the fact that ponine had the feeling that the man's kindness was not the only reason she did not want Enjolras hurt. "I cannot come to meetings anymore. Thenardier's gang knows I attend them. Putting your revolution in danger would not do me any favours." Eponine sighed as she walked away.  
"Thenardier!" Enjoras called after her. Eponine stopped mid step. She almost felt angry. Did the fool not know that the name put her in danger.  
"Do not shout my name, it is dangerous. What ?" She said as he caught up with her.  
"Meet her every day and I will bring news, Oh and if I must call for you, what name should I use?" He said  
"Aurore Jondrette." Eponine said quickly. That had been Aurore's full name. Eponine felt bad using the name. Aurore had died two years before. Her parents had sent them a letter. There had been a cholera outbreak in Montfermieil and sadly Aurore had been one of the last to die. Eponine always felt a lump in her throat at the thought of her. She had been so close to surviving. Enjolras saw the look on Eponine's face.  
"Are you sure you do not want to stay with me?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes!" Eponine said forcefully .  
"Okay, _Au revoir..._ Aurore." Enjolras smiled at her. Eponine felt her heart almost jump.


	7. Chapter six

_I know a place where no-one's lost,  
I know a place where no-one cries_,  
_Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud _- Castle on a cloud - Les Miserables

* * *

It continued like that for weeks. Eponine would sit in the square waiting for news from Enjolras. The blonde haired revolutionary was like a beacon of light in the darkness of the future. He was the most solid constant thing about her life at the moment. Eponine heart began to beat faster at the thought of him. Marius had left her thoughts long ago. She had accepted the fact he would never love her back, now all she was only some beggar. He had passed her on many occasions. Most recent being that morning. He had passed by her on the way to the Cafe. This time he had stopped in front of her. Eponine heart stopped for a moment hoping with all hope that she had not been recognised. THough she did not love him anymore Eponine did not think she could take the shame of having him, or any of _les amis_ other than Enjolras for that matter, seeing her like this. But all Marius did was drop a few coins into the cup she had pillaged from one of the stalls. As he left Eponine looked down at the coins. 5 sous. It was all she had gotten all day. Eponine was currently waiting for Enjolras by the stall where he had first seen her like this. He came through the entrance to the square via the park. He looked slightly red.  
"Aurore." He called. Eponine waved him over.  
"What happened to you?" Eponine asked as he reached her. His hair was slightly dishevelled and his tie was off center. Eponine leaned forward slightly to flatten the man's hair.  
"The boys thought I go every day to see some lady." Eponine raised her eyebrow at this statment. but she ignored it and moved on to straighten the revolutionary's tie.  
"Anything else happen?" Eponine asked politely as her hands fell to her sides.  
"Marius asked after you? The rest of them laughed, he only just realised you were missing." Enjolras instantly went redder and looked at Eponine to see how she took what he said. Eponine simply laughed.  
"God, he's is an idiot." Eponine said.  
"So you don't care that he..."  
"No, I don't, Enjolras." Eponine said looking the man she was so confused about in the eye. Times like these Eponine wondered if Enjolras really was the stone statue that every made him out to be. Previously Eponine had believed that. Now, though, she was beginning to doubt the theory. Enjolras looked straight back at her, his eye calcuating. He smiled slightly at her. It made her feel special in a way. Eponine knew that the man's smiles were rare, being on the receiving end of one made her feel good. Enjolras straightened himself up. A plain looked made its way onto his handsome face. His eyes still held a slight glint. It seemed to her as though the man was trying to act like nothing had happened. In a second he had regained his composuer and became the marble statue once again. Eponine smiled almost cheekily at him, she wondered how much it would take to crack his marble facade. His emotionless guise.

Eponine blinked slightly Enjolras was telling her nearly animatedly about the speech he had made at the meeting.  
"What is the point in making those speeches to people who already follow you?" She asked absent mindedly, her mind had wondered onto thought of what it would be like to actually have someone who loved you. It was an odd thought, Eponine could not help but think of it. Surprise filled her mind as she thought of Enjolras holding her tight and lovingly.  
"I... I..." Eponine snapped out of her trance, had she stumped the great revolutionary leader.  
"Exactly. Surely you should be getting your message out to the masses, the ones who you wish to help you?"  
"Well... You're right. I must tell the boys, thank you Eponine." Enjolras exclaimed and made his way back to the cafe musain. Eponine sunk back down her wall and contemplated the thoughts she had had during Enjolras's story. How soft were those lips that said amazing, encouraging words. How would they feel on her own, dry and cracked ones. She lulled her head back. She knew she should not feel this way. Why did she have to be so quick to fall in love with anyone who showed her kindness. The streets were clearing and Eponine felt tired. She closed her eyes and let the sleep come.

Voices drifted to Eponine through her tired haze.  
"What d'ya think 'e's gonna do ta the girl?" A rough street accent said. It was all to familiar to Eponine.  
"All she did was stop him robbing some one." A younger voice said. Eponine opened one eye slightly, trying to see who she was sharing a room with. All she saw where different sized blobs. She heard a small hollow thump.  
"Montparnasse, I know you've not been in this business for long but I'm sure you know that The big man does not show understanding, not even to his daughter." I sly, snake-like, voice hissed. Epoine felt her stomach lurch. Her father, Montparnasse. The sly voice belonged to Babet, of course. Eponine mentally kicked herself, she should have know that the _Patron Minette _would find her and bring her to Thenardier. A small femine form stood in the door way. Looking in at the men. Azelma asked what they were doing here. She heard the replusive croak of Claquesous tell her that they needed to see her father. Azelma scurried away obediently.  
"Well men what have I been called from my drinking for?" Her father demanded in a slurred voice.  
"We found the girl." Guelemer rumbled.  
"Ah, well. She looks to have been sleeping rough. Guelemer, make it rougher." Her father said, waving the others off. She heard Guelemer's deep, scaring, laugh. It was cruel. She could sense the unease in which Montparnasse left the room.

Her body ached, her ribs felt like they were broken. Everywhere hurt. Eponine felt like the tears were going to fall at any moment. But then she remembered the last thing her father had said to her before he had disappeared. '_Thenardiers don't cry, 'Ponine, it just doesn't happen.'. _ The man was right. Tears were for fools. They could not ease the constant pain she felt. It was as though her body and mind had been ripped to pieces. Eponine left the damp matress that Guelemer had left her on and made her way quietly out of the inn. She could feel her Mother's eyes follow her but she ignored them. Eponine made her way to the only place she could think of. The only place that had what she needed for free. She sat down on the stool and drank. The beer, brandy and liquor burnt her throat on the way down but it made the pain seem less real. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She could believe that barely hours ago she had been thinking of the Golden revolutionary. She had been considering the fact she may love him. _Love him_. Why love when no-one ever loves you back. She Eponine down her last glass of whatever it was she had been drinking and left the bar. Hot, salty, tears splashed down her cheeks like rain. All she hoped was that they helped the flowers grow.

Eponine found herself standing at the edge of one the bridges that over looked the Seine. The river was flowing fast below her. It would carry her out to sea. If she jumped she would be taken to a place where no-one was lost. To a place where no-one cried. To a place where she would be safe. A place where neither, her father, his gang, Marius or any other person could hurt her again. It would be so simple. She had nothing left in this world to hold onto. Nothing to stop her making the leap. It would be quicker and easier than falling asleep. No-one would care that she was gone. Her body would be fished out of the river and every one would know what had happened to her. Yet they would not care. The school boys would go back to their silly rebellion. Her father would not even blink. She had no reason to stay. No-one to stay for. Eponine began counting down the breaths she took until she died. Until the last one.

* * *

**A/N: **Incase anyone was confused, Eponine's father did not actually disappear. The man she thought he was did. This will be explained later on.


	8. Chapter seven

_I don't feel any pain_  
_A little fall of rain_  
_Can hardly hurt me now_  
_You're here, that's all I need to know_  
_And you will keep me safe_  
_And you will keep me close_  
_And rain will make the flowers grow_ - A little fall of rain - Les Miserables

* * *

Eponine felt strong Hands hold her back from taking the jump. Slight shock went through her body. The place where the hands held her waist felt as though sparks were emintaing from it. The hands turn her gently around. They pulled her close in relief. Eponine found her self instinctively hugging back. She rest her head in the folds of the mans shirt. All she need was to feel as though this person cared. She did not cared how it was. Being in their arms some how felt right.  
"My god Eponine, I was scared. How could think of doing that?" Enjolras's voice made Eponine stantly sober.  
"I do not matter, Enjolras. You could say I have seen the light, I am not needed on this earth. If there is indeed a god he will take me to a better place." Eponine sighed.  
"Eponine how can you say such a thing? Of course you matter."  
"M'sieur, there is no need to pretend. I would not feel any pain. Not even a fall of rain could hurt me any more than others already have."  
"Don't say-"  
"Enjolras, you say people must think for themselves. Well that is what I'm doing. I want to die." Eponine said. She almost felt like running. The look on Enjolras's face was that of a broken man. It was as though what she had said had torn everything her believed down. It was only now that Eponine realised they were still holding eachother. Enjolras noticed to but not try to change it infact he moved closer to her. Their noses almost touched.  
"Eponine, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you close. " He said simply. Then before Eponine realised what was going on their lips had connected. A clap of lightening went off behind them as rain started. Neither cared. Eponine felt as though this was the moment she had waited for. This was real. Not a mistake, not a lie. She knew the angel did not tell lies. This was infinity. Eponine could die happy knowing someone loved her. Enjolras had pulled her close. For one to emotionless he was passionate. When at last they broke apart he hugged her even closer. Eponine did not protest as he led her along the bridge and back to his home.

Enjolras had a small apartment by the university. He seemed to think it was very simple, Eponine thought it was amazing. She ran her coarse, weathered, hands over every surface she could. Everything was clean. Not a single speck of dirt could be seen. Enjolras guided Eponine through to the living room. Eponine could not stand or sit still. She stroked the spines of the books Gently. So many books. The were Hundreds, maybe thousands of book. Most of them, though in mint condition, showed sings of being read. How could Enjolras have read so much. Eponine suddenly felt something like shame at the fact she was almost illiterate. Enjolras smiled at her from the door way. A looked of wonder was etched onto her sunken, thin face. A face that for all it faults was beautiful. Enolras saw through the guise the street had given Eponine. He saw the grand, beautiful, women she could have become. But that was not the Eponine he loved. The Eponine he loved was not flawless. She was thin and Under fed. Cold and Defensive. Warm and witty. Sarcastic and Street wise. She would not be who she was had her life been different.

Enjolras made his way over to her. Eponine did not protest as he looped his arm around her small waist. A small smile spread onto her face. It made her cheeks look fuller. It made her even more Perfect. Enjolras bent down and connected their lips. Eponine sighed into the kiss. Every thing was Perfect. She accepted in that moment anything that happened next. It was like anything Enjolras did made her feel complete. He was hers. It was an unspoken agreement that had just come into place. She was his and he was hers. They belong to each other. Part of Eponine's brain - The part that had accepted the street life, that did not believe that happy endings still exsisted - Told her that this was too good to be true. No-one could actually care for her. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She deserved to be happy for at least as long as it took Enjolras to see what she really was. A street Beggar with no real, place or purpose in this world but to be look down upon.

The two smiled at each other warmly as they broke apart. Enjolras could not believe that was falling in love. With Eponine Thenardier ,to say the least. He had fallen for the daughter of one of the most infamous names on the street. The same man who had beaten his own daughter because she said one word against him. Eponine seemed so distant from her father. She would not hurt anything. She was tough but caring. He loved everyside of her. He was and idiot for not realising it sooner. He could of saved Eponine from the mess she had ended up in. But she had loved Pontmercy. The idiot who had not noticed her. She was nothing to him but a messenger who carried messages between him and his girl of the week. Enjolras felt sorry for the girl. But that was not all he felt. Passion was one of the many things.

Eponine looked at him. Enjolras was about to take her through to his bedroom where they could sleep. Eponine stopped.  
"Enjolras, it is not that I do not trust your getnlemanlyness but I just do not think I am comfortable sharing a bed with any body at the current time." Eponine said tentively.  
"Eponine I do not want to risk you running out on me again. I have just found you, I do not think it do to have you leave again." Enjolras sighed.  
"I know, wasn't planning on running away. I just do not think I can share a bed with man."  
"Eponine..."  
"Please Enjolras. Just listen to me. I'll sleep on you seatee again." Eponine said. She did not wait for Enjolras's reply before flouncing back to the sofa in his living room. How to flounce was one of the few skills Eponine had retained from when she was a child and still lived an, at least. comfortable lifestyle. She lay down on the couch and waited for Enjolras to leave the room.

Eponine fell into a restless sleep. It was as though part of her was still scared that the _Patron Minette _would find her here. That she would hav to go back to her previous life. That Enjolras would forget her. But another voice in her mind said that he would never to that. He loved her. He could not, would not, just forget her. It became louder and Eponine's sleep became easier. It was full of dreams of her and Enjolras. Together.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's kind of Cliche, how Enjy saves 'ponine, but who cares that was my onl tactic of getting them together. Well it was not the only one, it was the least cheesey one.


	9. Chapter eight

_You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame! _- Stars - Les Miserables.

* * *

_One Month Later._

A heaviness filled Eponine as she hacked up her breakfast, or aleast what was left of it. Enjolras had left for his classes earlier, Eponine had not stopped vomiting since then. Her insides were empty. All that came with each wretch was acid and spit. Eponine had lived her life in the slums long enough to know what was happening. One thought engulfed her head. How would Enjolras react. She could not think. All she could was hope that he would still love her. He would not leave her. It was not only her mistake. At least he would stay. If not for her, then for the small life growing inside her. Eponine shuddered. She had know a girl. Her name had been Ida Durand. Everyone had deserted her when she was found to be pregnant with a man's, who was not her husband, child. She was left alone on the street. Eponine had tried to help her but she grew weak. Eventually when the baby was born Ida and the baby were not strong enough to live. Eponine hoped with every fibre of her being that Enjolras did not desert her for this. She was barely healthy enough. Eponine straightened up suddenly. The door into the flat had opened and shut. It had been quiet, but Eponine had the hearing she had picked from her time in the slums. She heard the girlish voice call,  
"Emile! Are you home." It was shrill and posh. Eponine straightened her dress and walked out into the hall. The sight she was met with almost made her laugh. It was snow white. The womans, already flawless, skin was painted white. The small pursed lips were red as blood and her hair was like a night sky, piled high on top of her head. "Who are you?" She squeaked.  
"I-" Eponine began.  
"Are you the help. I always knew Emile would not be able to cope with out someone to help him for too long."  
"Erm... yes. Who are you." Eponine said bluntly.  
"Me, I am Jeanne- Marie Enjolras. Sister of Emile Alphonse Enjolras. Daughter of Isobelle and Alphonse Charlot Enjolras, God rest his soul." The lady said, placing her hand over her heart as she said the last part.  
"Enjolras's father is dead?" Eponine gasped.  
"Such familiarity. Should you not refer to my brother as the master?"  
"Er... _Oui, pardon madame. _How did... the master's... father die?" Eponine said trying not to laugh as she called Enjolras 'the master'.  
"He was murdered. Some gang leader from the slums. Said Papa had tried to hurt his little girl, Ninny, he called her." Jeanne Marie said off-handedly. Eponine's eyes widened. Ninny, had been her father's old nickname for her.  
"When did this happen."  
About summer, eight years ago." Eponine's eyes, if it were possible, widened even futher. She had been ten eight summers ago. Eight summers ago a man in posh clothes had walked into the bar and not left alive. Eight summers ago Her father had become the man he was today. Eight years ago her father had killed...

* * *

_Epopnine stood with her mother. She was talking animatedly of Marius, Courfeyrac and her's latest adventure to Montparnasse. The latter was listening intently. He would have joined the three had her father not requested him to help wit a job for the gang. He smile happily down at the small girl infront of him. Eponine and the other boys had gone into the market. There they had bumped into some of the boys other friends from school. Eponine was introduced and they had spent the rest of the afternoon together. Meanwhile Eponine's mother, Mme. Thenardier, was tending to some of the whores her father was selling that night. Madame Thenardier occasionally glanced over at her husband. He was conversing seriously with a man who had walked in a few minutes earlier. The man was dressed in the trademark clothes of a posh, upperclass, man. He obviously had not been to the slums before. Eponine, though she was engulfed in her conversation with Montparnasse, saw the worried glances that her mother threw towards her father and the man. Unease made it's way over Eponine. Montparnasse placed a comforting hand over her shoulder as she faltered off.  
_

_Thenardier and the man made his way over to Eponine and Montparnasse. He father began telling the man about each of the prostitutes in turn. Yet before he reached the second girl the man stopped him. Eponine found a chunky finger pointing at her. The man pulled her away from Montparnasse.  
"I want her." He grunted. He began turning Eponine around, examining her from every angle. Eponine shuddered. The man's touched disgusted her. She tried to duck away from him, go back to her mother and Montparnasse.  
"Ninny's not for sale." Her father said shortly. His face was quickly becoming stormy.  
"Why not. She looks like she is." The man said. It was not a question.  
"Ninny. Is. Not. For. Sale" Thenardier said through gritted teeth. Anger was soon going to burst from him. The man simply laughed and began pulling Eponine away. He chucked a few coins at her father. Eponine felt a sudden fear that her father would give in for the cash. Eponine closed her eyes. She had known this was coming. But she had hoped it would not be this soon. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug as the man was wrenched away from her. Looking up she saw the man up against a wall. The Patron Minette stood around him. Montparnasse rushed over to her. He began pulling her up stairs. Eponine did not resist. When they reached Azelma and Eponine's room They collapsed onto the bed. Montparnasse had his hands around her comforting the shaking girl. Suddenly they jumped apart. A loud scream came from down stairs. They sat there waiting for another. Muffled voices were talking and then shuffles sounded through the rickety inn. Eponine looked wide eyed at Montparnasse.  
_

_" 'Ponine?" Thenardier's gruff voice sound through the inn. His head came round the door way. "Ninny." He said relief sounded in his voice. His face, though, looked scared. Like a deer that has heard a close-by gunshot.  
"Papa." Eponine whispered from the bed.  
"Listen to me Ninny. I'm going away. I may not come back." He said. Tears began to fill Eponine's eyes, "Hey, Thenardiers don't cry, is just isn't heard of." Then his face disappeared from the room. Eponine sniffed. Yet she would not let the tears fall._

* * *

"Excuse me! Ugh, of course you're incompetent. Make some tea will you." Jeanne-Marie said flicking Eponine off as she turned into the lounge. Eponine turned, making her way into the kitchen. She could not speak. Her father had killed Enjolras's.

* * *

**A/N: **Incase of confusion, everything in italics was a flashback.


	10. Chapter nine

_I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living,_  
_So different now from what it seemed,_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_- I dreamed a dream- Les Miserables

* * *

Eponine could not concentrate on what she was doing. All she could think about was that, when you came to the root of the problem, she was the reason Enjolras had no father. Her hands were shaking as she made the tea. She was heating the water when the door opened for the second time that day. Involutarily, Eponine tensed as Enjolras came up behind her. His breath was warm on her neck. She ducked away from him. Now that she knew her father had killed her beloved's it did not feel right for him to hold her in his arms. Enjolras looked curiously at her.  
"Your sister is here... Emile." Eponine heasistated before saying his christian name.  
"Why?" Enjolras asked quickly.  
"I don't know, she wants to see her brother 'Emile Alphonse Enjolras'." Eponine said, mocking Jeanne-Marie's uppity tone. An almost smile flickered over Enjolras's face. It made Eponine feel slightly warmer inside, she had made him smile. Then she remembered everything. The look on Jeane-Marie's face. What her father did. The life growing inside her. She turned suddenly away from Enjolras before he could see the look on her face. How could she have forgotten. Surely Enjolras would not love her after finding out. "The tea is ready, We should go through."

Enjolras made his way tentatively through to to the living room where his sister, Jeanne-Marie sat. She looked the same way she had when Enjolras had last seen her. Doll-like. She was looking through Enjolras's paper's.  
"These are interesting, Emile. Yet, they aren't as good as they were last time I came. You seem more vague. Distracted. Also we are fighting for a better world, why do you have a maid?" She said as Eponine left.  
"'Ponine is not my maid."  
"Oh. That is why you are distracted. Even the boys said you had been acting differently. Emile, this Rebellion is more important than any silly love affair."  
"Jeanne-Marie, listen. Eponine is not any girl. She knows exactly what it is like to be at the bottom of the heap."  
"So she is just you finding out what poor people are like."  
"Well... no. Her father, Monsieur Thenardier-"  
"I knew it! Emile, you are only using her to understand who the poor work. Good Idea." Jeanne- Marie butted in.  
"If you say so. But Jeanne, listen.  
"No. It may be a good idea but she is a distraction. You must forget her, remember Patria."  
"Patria is my only love."  
"Then leave her. Fueilly is alerting me when you do so. Remember little brother. Lamarque has been taken ill. His doctors have deduced we only have until June." Jeanne-Marie said before flouncing out of the apartment. Enjolras leaned back onto the couch. He grimaced as he ran his hand through his blonde curls. How could he leave Eponine. But what if what his sister had said was true, for the revolution to succeed he would have to. Enjolras knew that he loved Eponine. But he also knew that the people need this revolution. He sat up. He knew what he needed to do.

Eponine came through to the sitting room as she saw Jeanne-Marie mount her carriage. Enjolras was sitting up straight his jaw was set. The look of the marble statue was back. It made Eponine shiver. That looked had not been used near her in ages. He did not even look at her.  
"Eponine," Enjolras said without looking at her. He knew that if he did he would not go through with it.  
"Oh." Eponine sighed. She knew what coming.  
"You need to leave."  
"Why?"  
"I should never have started this. I was lonely. I have realised that all you were was a way to take my mind off of the revolution."  
"You don't believe that." Eponine moaned.  
"Yes I do. I never loved you. I thought of Patria as a lay beside you. You were never important." Enjolras said, his voice did not betray the slightest bit of Emotion.  
"How can you say that. I thought you were different." Enjolras forced out a bark like laugh.  
"You never loved me. Go back to Pontmercy, he's the one you want. You only settled for me." Enjolras did not have to act. He had always thought of that. Looking up he saw Eponine's pained face. All she did was nod. She turned on her heel and left the apartment.

Eponine rushed out of the apartment. Tears did not have time to fall. They did not. Eponine walked through Paris. Silently she mulled over her options. She had nowhere to go.  
"Eponine!" A familiar voice said.  
"Oh hello." Eponine replied sadly.  
"Are you okay? I have haven't seen you around."  
"No, Marius, not really." Eponine said, collapsing into Marius's open arms. They felt alien and strange.  
"In what way?"  
I had a dream my life would be so different from the hell I'm living."  
"It can't be that bad." Marius laughed.  
"I don't have a home. I can't go back to my family..." _I just got kicked to the curb by the man I loved, I'm pregnent with his child..._  
"You can live with me. Who needs a family that never loved you." Marius said brightly as he began to tugged Eponine towards the apartment he shared with Courfeyrac.  
"No Marius I can't, I can't just abandon Azelma."  
"Okay. But 'Ponine, you have to meet me tomorrow in the square so I can make sure that you're okay." Eponine nodded. She turned round and went towards the rickety building in the distance that made up the slums.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the really long wait between updates. I was a French trip with the school, I didn't have a computer to use.


	11. Chapter ten

_A heart full of love,  
A heart full of Song - _A heart full of Love - Les Miserables

* * *

Eponine woke up a few weeks later. It was late May. Montparnasse lay by her side. She had moved in with him after Enjolras had kicked her out. The killer that was one of Eponine's best friends had taken her in. He had found out about predicament that next day...

It was then that he had found out about Enjolras and everything that had happen to her since that night with the Patron Minette. After hearing about Enjolras Montparnasse had become distant. It sometimes scared Eponine how heartless he had become. She did not know that to Montparnasse, not only was she his best bestfriend, she was the only girl he had ever truly cared about and felt more than desire for. It hurt him that she chose some bourgeois boy over him. The day her found out he had taken her straight to her parents. They did not hurt her but they did decide that her condition could be used to scrounge more money. Eponine kicked her self that night when she remembered that Marius had told her to meet him in the square that day. He was probably worried about her right now. Or at least pretending to be. Eponine felt as though no-one could possibly care for her now that Enjolras had left her. Marius had probably forgotten about her...

Eponine sat up in the sheets. Quickly she pushed them off of her. quickly she scribbled a note to Montparnasse. Eponine knew she did not have to, he would guess where she had gone, but she felt the ought to. She pulled on nother dress which she had found in Montparnasse's possession, turned on her heel and left the small hovel. She made her way quickly through Paris. She hated being out and about in the morning. The night's dirty dealings had only just finished, usually people were still lurking in the streets. At last she made it to the Jardin de Luxembourge. Marius and Courfeyrac stood waiting for her. Marius looked slightly dazed as Courfeyrac scooped Eponine's small form into a hug. She winced a little as he squeezed her.  
"Ease up on the affection, Courf." Eponine laughed. Looking at Marius she saw that he had barely noticed her presence. he was still staring off into space.  
"Don't mind him," Courfeyrac chuckled quietly, " He saw her again as we walked here." Eponine nodded. A few days ago Marius had bumped into some blonde, bourgeois two-a-penny thing, and fallen instantly in love with her. Eponine, personally, thought this was completely foolish. He knew nothing of the girl. All he had ever said to her was an apology.  
"AH, Eponine You're here. We should be going, Enjolras wants us there early to day." Marius said casually. Eponine felt her heart beat go up as Enjolras was mentioned. She had tried not the think of the revolutionary, but the harder she tried the more she thought of him. Seeing his face every Wednesday did not help.

Marius looked up suddenly as they walked to the cafe musain.  
"What?" Eponine asked edgily.  
"'Ponine this is perfect! Could you? Would you?"  
"Calm down you idiot and tell me what is it." Eponine sighed as Courfeyrac burst out laughing at the look on Marius and Eponine's faces.  
"You could find her for me!" Marius exclaimed.  
"I could... but why?"  
"Why what?"  
"God Marius, sometimes you are stupid," Eponine laughed as they reached the cafe, " Why would I find her for you?"  
"Er.." Marius said. Then he put his hands in his pocket and produce a purse, he held it out to her.  
"No, I don't want your money sir." Eponine said pushing it back towards Marius before turning and walking away quickly.

Eponine Kept her head down as she walked back into the Cafe Musian a few hours later. At last she had found where the blonde princess lived. 55 rue Plumet. Keeping her gaze towards the floor Eponine made her way into the Cafe Musian. As she reached the room where the boys had their meetings she oushed open the door and lifted her head slightly. Instantly her eyes were met with the face she had been trying not to think about. Why did Enjolras always have to be so close to the door. Eponine pulled her eyes away from Leader's face and Scanned for Marius. She could see Joly nugde the boy and point at ther. Suddenly Marius's face lit up and he bounded over to her.  
"Did you find her?" He asked eagerly.  
"Find who?" Eponine replied sarcastically.  
"My love!" Marius said incredulously.  
"Marius, I was joking. I knew who you meant."  
"So you did find her?" Marius laughed with relief. Eponine raised her eyebrow. "Oh, of course you did. Thank you 'Ponine!"  
"So?" Eponine asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you want to see her, or not?" Eponine said. Sometimes this boy was blunt.  
"Er... Yes." Marius said. He looked back towards _Les Amis. _Eponine followed his gaze. Her eyes met Enjoras instantly. They looked somehow forlorn. Eponine felt her heart flutter. Was he looking like that because she was talking to Marius. Then Eponine suddenly felt angry at the blonde Revolutionary, if that was the case he had no right to do that. PLay with her feelings like this when he was the one that messed up. Well, he was not the one that messed up. She, after all, was Pregnant. Eponine saw Enjolras nod and felt Marius's hand close around hers and pull her away from the cafe.

Eponine watched, holding back laughs, as Marius bounded around the city in a happy daze. He seemed to have forgotten that it was her that knew the location of girl. Quietly, after a while, she coughed slightly. Marius spun round. Eponine explained that maybe, if he wanted to see the blonde, he should follow her. The boy went slightly red and nodded. Eponine walked a few steps in front of Marius as they made their way back through Paris to 55 Rue Plumet. She knew the girl lived there. She not seen the girls face, but there was no mistaking the well kept blonde hair that tumbled around her shoulders. Absent-mindedly Eponine began to play with her tangled dark Auburn locks. Marius did not seem to notice. The boys eyes widened as the houses they passed became large and grander. Eponine stopped at an old iron gate. It lead into an overgrown, unkempt, garden. Eponine's eyes widened at the girl at the gate. She instantly recognised the blue eyes and blonde hair. Why had she not noticed before. Marius's love was _l'Alouette._ Marius did not even spare his friend a glance. He had not even noticed how she had stopped suddenly. All he could look at was the beauty that stood at the gate.  
"Hello." He said as he reached the gate. Eponine watched, unable to pulled her eyes away as a smile spread onto the lark's face  
"Bonsoir, Monsieur." Cosette said. The voice was the same as it had been when Cosette and her father had given her money in the square. High and soft.  
"I'm Marius Pontmercy. What Pray is yours?"  
"Erm... _Je m'appelle _Euphraisie Fauchelevent." Cosette said softly. Eponine let out a soft laugh. So the lark was not even giving Marius her real name. Cosette looked expectantly at Marius. When he said nothing asked him, "Well, pardon me monsieur, but what is it you want."  
"I saw you in the square a few days ago. Your beauty astounded me, I simply wanted to meet the owner.""  
"Ah yes, I remember you." Cosette sighed. She remembered how her eyes had met that of a stranger's. She had not been able to pull them away from the handsome face. "Please sir, follow me."  
"Marius. Simply call me Marius." Marius said before following the lark through the iron gate.


	12. Chapter eleven

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been,  
Who I am,  
Do I fit in,  
I may not win,  
But I can't be thrown,  
Out Here on my Own - _Out Here on My Own- Fame

* * *

Eponine began to walk away as Marius bounded back toward her. His face was that of pure joy. Eponine looked at him. He did not even know the girl's real name.  
"Oh 'Ponine thank you so much for finding her. I am in love." He exclaimed.  
"Of course you are." Eponine said her voice was laced with sarcasm. Marius had been 'in love' with nearly every worthy girl in Paris.  
"No, 'Ponine this is more than infatuation. I love Euphraisie." He said. Eponine scoffed slightly as Marius called his love the wrong name. Luckily Marius was to engulfed in his own thoughts to notice. He was thinking. Hard. Eponine could see it in his face.  
"What is it?" She said warily.  
"I will not be able to see her every night, due to the meetings." Marius moaned. Then his face brightened. "Eponine, could you? Would you?"  
"I don't know. You haven't told me what it is yet." Eponine sighed.  
"Would take letters and that from me to her on nights I can't make it?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I thought you liked doing stuff for me 'ponine."  
"Why would I like being your slave?"  
"Because, well... The boys all say... that, well,that you love me." Marius spluttered. Eponine saw red.  
"How long have you thought that?" She said venomously.  
"Since about two years ago." Eponine felt the sudden urge to hit the ignorant fool.  
"You. You knew all that time? You knew all that time and you used me! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU. YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORANT BASTARD. FOR TWO YEARS I WAS YOUR MESSENGER TO EVERY GIRL YOU SAW! DID YOU ENJOY SEEING THE PAIN I HID! DID MAKING ME SUFFER EVERY TIME YOU CHOSE SOME SIMPERING BOURGEOIS OVER ME MAKE YOU FEEL POWERFUL OR SOMETHING! I HATE YOU!" Eponine shrieked. How could he have let her be like that for years. Marius looked slightly scared. Eponine felt tears begin to fill her eyes. _Stupid Hormones_, She thought angrily. She left Marius standing confused as she made her way quickly towards the cafe Musian. She wiped at her eyes with part of the ripped shawl she wore. She did not need any of _les Amis _thinking she was weak or needed their sympathy. Maybe it was better if they did not see her at all. It would mean she never had to see Marius again. Or Enjolras. Eponine turned. She knew the way back to Montparnasse's house from here.

_2nd June 1832_

"Please, my sister got her self knocked up and we don't have enough to get rid of it." Eponine cringed at the crude way Montparnasse stated her predicament. After the night when she had learn that Marius had know of her feelings for him she had not returned to _Les Amis_. She had begun to work constantly with Montparnasse.  
"Why get rid of the child?" A voice that was too familiar to Eponine for her liking asked. Of course Montparnasse would go to Joly.  
"Because, our family barely has enough to eat as it is." Montparnasse replied sharply.  
"Who are these people Joly?" Another male voice said. Eponine hung her head even lower; she did not want Enjolras seeing her like this. He was the one who had done this to her. She loved him. Eponine had thought the feeling was mutual, he had even told her so at points. Yet he closed himself off again and returned to that cold marble statue he was before. Eponine was brought back to reality as Montparnasse began explaining her situation again to the angel face revolutionary.  
"How far along is she?" Joly asked sounding professional. Monteparnasse shrugged, Eponine could feel the men looking at her through the hood she wore.  
"Nearly three months." Eponine said.  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Enjolras asked. He sounded as though he actually cared, it took all she had for Eponine not to look at him. Eponine wanted to say no, she wanted this baby, it was a reminder of one of the only good things that had happened to her in a long time. Before she had time to say this Montparnasse jumped in.  
"We are quite sure. Our parents would not be able to cope with another child. After all the police just returned Gav' to us." He said. This was true. Last week the police had thrown Gavroche back into their home. He had only regained the ability to walk a few days ago. He was already planning to get away again. Eponine could feel Enjolras and Joly looking at her. She was thankful that the hooded cloak she wore hid her face with ease. Joly nodded and Eponine could hear the chink of the few francs he gave up hit the others in the small purse Montparnasse had held out. Eponine turned around before Montparnasse had time to thank the men. She turned down an alley way. Absent mindedly Eponine began running her hand through her hair, trying to remove the feeling that cold stare of Enjolras's eyes had left there. It was as though his cold blue orbs had burned into her head. In doing this movement she pushed the hood of her head.

She collapsed against the wall. Eponine was still kicking herself for letting her relationship with Enjolras, if it could be called that, go that far. She knew that she couldn't just blame Enjolras. It took two people to make a baby. Living in the Parisian slums most of her life had taught her that. At the time, she knew, Enjolras had felt the same way about her that she still felt about him. Yet things had changed. General Lamarque had fallen ill. The rebellion had taken priority over her. It left a lump in her throat knowing that she would always be second to anything in anyone's eyes. Second to money in her father's, second to Cosette in Marius's, second to 'work' in Montparnasse's and second to Patria in Enjolras's. She heard foot steps and voices drift to her from the street.  
"I know that was Eponine, Joly, we have to get to her before that other man." Enjolras said. Eponine heard Joly's sharp intake of breath. She could sense him point.

"Eponine?" They said.  
"What?" Eponine spat, she did not want their sympathy. Nor did she want them to tell the rest of _Les amis _that she was pregnant.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Enjolras said quietly. Joly had turned around and gone to wait at the end of the alley.  
"Would it have made a difference?" Eponine snarled. Enjolras bent down beside her.  
"Is it mine?" He whispered. Eponine nodded sadly. This wasn't how was meant to find out. In fact, he wasn't meant to find out. Enjolras nodded and stood up.  
"Be careful Eponine." He sighed. Eponine looked away from him. She pushed past him and out into the street beyond. Before Enjolras could reinstate his gaze upon her neck she pulled her hood up.

As Eponine left the alley she could hear Enjolras shouting after her. She just ignored him. She could not go back to him now. She had spent so much time trying to make herself hate him and forget about him. Going back would just remind her of the way His arms held her safely. Or the way he spoke such splendid words. Words that made you belive anything was then he would break her again. Throw her out. Eponine pushed a smile onto her face. She may not win. In fact she never won. In no area had she ever been first second or third. Always last. She might never win, she might always have to face everything alone alone. But no-one threw Eponine Thenardier out onto the streets and expect her not to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think I do this enough. Thank you everyone who reviews. It makes me feel so happy when people review my stories. So thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, especially those people that review every chapter. It make me so happy to see that people actually like my story.


	13. Chapter twelve

_One day to a new Beginning,  
Raise the flag of Freedom High,  
Every Man will be a king,  
Every man will be a king,  
There's a new world for the winning,  
There's a new world to be won, - _One Day More - Les Miserables.

* * *

June 4th 1832

Eponine pulled on a pair of Montparnasse's trousers. They were the only pair that fit her. She then took her dress. It was one of the only dresses she owned. The small tearing sound was the only sound, other and Eponine's hushed breathing, that you could hear. The hovel was silent. Eponine ripped the dress into strips. If all went to plan, she would not need it again. Quietly she began to wrap the fabric around her torso. Squishing her bosom. Eponine pulled one of Montparnasse's old shirts over her head. It was beige, ragged and still too big for her small frame. Eponine was thankful for it sizing. It hid her slowly growing tummy well. Standing up Eponine caught sight of herself in the small looking glass that Montparnasse hung on his bedroom wall. She looked almost like a boy. All she needed was a way to hide her long brown tresses.  
"Looking for this 'Ponine?" Eponine turned around to see Montparnasse standing in the doorway balancing her hat, the one Marius had given her, on his finger. Eponine remembered that she had thrown it across the room the night she found out that Marius had known her feelings all along. Montparnasse must have picked it up.  
"Give it 'Parnasse." Eponine said. She did not want him to see her going.  
"Just tell me why 'Ponine? Is it for your precious Boyfriend? "  
"No. 'Parnasse, these men are my friends."  
"Oh, stupid morals. They were never there for you, they just let you fall." Montparnasse laughed.  
"So what if I agree with what their fighting for." Eponine said. She looked up, straight into the killer's eyes. They were cold and dark. But there was trace of emotion, deep in them. Eponine just could not tell which one.  
"It's nothing to me." Montparnasse said, he sounded like he did not care.  
"Fine." Eponine scoffed. She marched over to him, pulled the hat off of his hand. As she did so his hand wrapped around her wrist.  
"You know that it won't work." Montparnasse hissed.  
"'Parnasse I know that there are things I can't change but till I try I'll never know." Eponine sighed. She gave Montparnasse one final look before trudging out of the of the shack.

Eponine continued walking. Occasionally she skirted into a side alley. This was when she heard the sound of horse shoes hitting the cobble stones. It was obvious that the police would be patrolling the streets tonight. They obviously for saw the fact that the people would try to do something on the eve of Lamarque's funeral. She made her way toward the Cafe Musain. She knew that that would be where _les Amis _would station their operation. She could see the crowds from far away. There were many people who were going to help. For that night at least. When at last Eponine reached the cafe she could hear Enjolras's voice giving another speech. She could also see the two forms by the stairs. She let out a sigh. Eponine was going to join _Les amis _ in the upstairs of the cafe. To do so, though, she would have to walk past her parents. She knew exactly what they were doing, especially after she saw her mother hug Combeferre close. Slipping his wallet out of his trousers at the same. Eponine walked over.  
"Oh, aren't you just a brave boy." Madame Thenardier simpered as Eponine came up to the stairs. She pulled Eponine into a hug. But Eponine was trained by them, she felt the hand trace it's way into her pocket. Eponine caught it as it receded. She knew she had nothing of worth in any of her pockets. But it still would be fun to put her parents on edge.  
"There nothing of worth in their Madame Thenardier." Eponine smiled before continuing up the stairs. Looking back Eponine saw th look of surprise on the old conwoman's, then the outrage that spread onto her husband's as he learned of what happened. She continued up the stairs to where _Les Amis _were preparing themselves.

There were guns everywhere. The stench of Gunpowder filled the room. Shouts came from every corner.  
"Joly! Have you got the medical supplies!?"  
"Bahorel! Hurry up with those supplies!" Eponine stood in the corner when Jehan walked up to her.  
"Would you care to help Gavroche, the kid over there." He said. Eponine smiled remembering that Jehan had always been the nicest, most polite of the group.  
"Oui." Eponine said quietly. She walked over to Gavroche. She hoped the young boy would not recognise his own sister. He would either try to send her away or reveal her identity to _Les Amis._

As Eponine walked over to her younger brother Enjolras cane up the stairs. He saw the young boy walking over to Gavroche. He noticed the wisp of hair escaping from the cap. Shaking his head Enjolras walked over to Combeferre. He had told all of the boys to make sure no girls made it into the barricade. Most of them knew this meant make sure you don't see Eponine around.  
"Any sign of her." He whispered to his best friend.  
"No, she still has time though." Combeferre sighed. Enjolras nodded.  
"Marius?" He then asked.  
"I doubt he is coming. Probably run away with his lady love." Combeferre said dejectedly. Enjolras nodded. He had hoped that by now Marius had come to his senses. But of course not, it was just like every other time he had fallen for a girl. He would fall deep until he saw another one then get over her.

"Hey little guy." Eponine said, trying to make her voice sound deep.  
"'Ey 'Ponine. I didn't think that girls were meant to be 'ere, least of all Pregnant girls." Gavroche laughed.  
"How'd you know it was me."  
"You're my sister." Gavroche chuckled. Eponine ruffled her younger brother's already messy brown hair. Gavroche simply shrugged her off and handed her a gun to clean. Eponine chuckled slightly as Courfeyrac walked over ot them. She quickly pulled the hat further over her head. She knew that Courfeyrac was one of the most likely to know it was her.  
" Hey Gav' you mind helping Gantaire." Courfeyrac said.  
"In what way?" Gavroche smiled. Gantaire was lying passed out from alcohol on a table.  
"Wake him up." Gavroche nodded and scurried away. Courfeyrac turned to Eponine.  
"Right I-" Courfeyrac begins, looking somber but he is interrupted by a loud cheer. The two turn around to see Marius standing by the stairs. Eponine notcied the enthusiasm his face held looked slightly forced.  
"My place is here. I fight with you!" He exclaimed, waving a red piece of fabric. Eponine, to her relief, was pushed into the wall as _Le amis _crowded around Marius. She let out a little squeak as she tripped over a gun that someone had discarded on the ground. A large, soft, hand encased her. Eponine felt her heart beat, inexplicably, jolt. The hand pulled her up.  
"Be more careful next time kid." Enjolras said before going to join his friends crowded around Marius. Eponine leaned back against the wall. At least he had not recognised her. She sighed, if it continued like this, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is probably my last update for a while. I'm going on holiday and I can't convince my mum to take her mac. I will think of a way! Also I got kind of distracted by all of those clips of Aaron Tveit singing on Youtube. He really is amazing. *Cue fangirl moment*. I've watched the production of hairspray he was in twice.


	14. Chapter thirteen

_Do you hear the People Sing,  
Singing the song of Angry men,  
It is the music of a people,  
Who will not be slaves again,  
When the beating of your Heart,  
Echoes the beating of the drums,  
There is a life about to start,  
When tomorrow comes -_ Do You Hear The People Sing? - Les Miserables

* * *

_June 5th 1832_

The people stood behind Barriers. Music, loud and sombre, came towards them. Followed, inevitably, by Lamarque's tomb. Eponine stood near the front with _Les amis._ Gavroche and Grantaire stood on either side of her. Enjolras stood at the fore-front of the group. Eponine had not stopped thinking of him since their contact the night before. He still did not know that it was her. That she was so nearby. Gavroche had not left her side. Eponine hated how he was constantly worrying about her. He was younger than her. If anything she should have been the one worrying about him. In the distance the tomb of Lamarque came into view. A voice begin to whisper. Eponine instantly recognised the tones the used to comfort her nights.  
"Do you hear the people sing?" Enjolras whispered as other began to take up the cry. The volume went from mute slowly to full.  
"Singing the song of Angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again," Eponine and Gavroche took up the chant after looking at each other. Eponine felt worriied but Gavroche looked excited and thrilled, " When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Tomb was right in front of them now. Enjolras and Marius were the first to jump the barrier. The rest of _Les Amis, _including Eponine and Gavroche, followed still chanting. They mounted the great carriage. Eponine stayed on the ground watching as Enjolras began waving his flag. The guard, on horseback, stood resolutely in front of them. There seemed that the likely hood that they would get any further was nothing. Looking up Eponine saw Enjolras and Marius standing resolutely on top of the tomb. Their guns were loaded and pointing towards the national guard members. The rest of _les amis_ slowly copied their leaders. Nearly all of the students held raised guns.  
"Stand down. You stand alone." One of the men on horse back bellowed. Eponine looked around and watched as this statement was proved false. The people were coming over to stand beside the men who fought for them. Enjolras let the corner of his mouth twitch as he stared down the guard who had shouted.

"Will you join in our crusade! Who will be strong and stand with me!" He said confidently. Cries of '_VIVE LA FRANCE!' _replied, loud and enthusiastic. The guards began to surge forward, trying to detain the fire. The rebels met them with equal force. The fire was now bright in their eyes. Eyes that not so long ago look defeated and forlorn. The surged forward trying to battle their way past the Guardsmen. It went silent as everyone heard the loud bang of a gunshot. Eponine's head shot up. Enjolras and Marius looked around them. Confusion and worry etched on their faces. It was not them the had shot. Nor was it any of _Le Amis. _A circle was forming in the crowd. Eponine looked around to the circle. A men stood in the center, he was supporting a form in his arms. A red patch was forming on the upper body of the woman he was holding up. Eponine gasped.  
"She was just an innocent woman! She had done no wrong!" She heard a voice she recognised as Courfeyrac's shouted. The national guard looked outraged and began to ride away. Enjolras let out a cheer. They were soon making their way towards the Cafe Musian. When they reached it everyone began to help. Furniture was being thrown from the windows of buildings.

Eponine stood frozen in place at the Barricade's edge. She did not know what she should do to help. Evidently, she felt, she had not thought this through to this point. She could not do anything in her present condition. For a split second Eponine looked down at her slightly swollen belly. The a shadow covered her sights. Looking up she saw Enjolras. Eponine momentarily panicked. He had recognised her. Of course he had.  
"You, why don't you help Gavroche like you did last night." He said flatly before moving on. Eponine watched him go. He was looking around occasionally. Eponine shook her head before walking over to her younger brother. He smiled cheekily at her as she helped him push a sofa towards the barricade.  
"I still don' think you shoul' be 'elping." He smirked.  
"Shut up and push." Eponine said off-handedly. Gavroche let out a bark like laugh and continued pushing the sofa.

_Les Amis _sat around the inner edge f the barricade. Combeferre stood near the top, he was keeping watch. The rest were resting. Eponine was sitting nearest the cafe door. Gavroche was leaning into her form. His head was on her lap. Eponine could tell that he was not sleeping. His breaths were not steady enough. He was alert and ready to fight. Eponine just sat there stroking his dirty brown curls. Suddenly there was a loud voice from the otherside of the Barricade. It boomed over to them, loud and clear.  
"Give up now!" It shouted Eponine watched as Enjolras stood up.  
"Never!"He shouted in the form of a reply. A gunshot wrentched the air. Combefferre jumped down from the barricade just in time. Enjolras was throwing guns towards everyone. They were fighting now. Eponine pushed Gavroche into the Musain and caught a gun that Enjolras threw in her general direction. She could see the guard coming as she clambered to the barricade. All thoughts of child growing inside her lay discarded. She needed to fight. Enjolras was in front of her. Was standing at the top shooting at the National guard as they tried to climb the mountain of furniture. Eponine reached the top just as a gun was pointed at Enjolras. Not thinking - well she was, she was thinking that Enjolras could not die- Eponine grabbed the gun and pointed it at herself. She felt it go off. No-one noticed as she slide down to barricade. Pain was ricocheting through her. It eminated from her shoulder. Looking down Eponine saw the blood trickling out a wound her shoulder. It was dark crimson. Redder than wine. Eponine collasped against a wall behind her. She closed her eyes. They hurt. The world around her was a blur, it was shaking and spinning. _So this is dying,_ She thought sadly. She felt so distant from everything around her. Far off, like she was miles away, she heard shouting. From what she disearned, someone was threatening to blow the barricade. Eponine heard worried voices. She footsteps retreating. Then more, distraught this time, shouts. Eponine opened her eyes. Looking around for any sign of blond curls. Just so, before she died, she would know he was okay.  
"Enjolras," She said weakly, "Emile."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating. I was in England, then I had slight writers block, after I got over I found this really addicting Les Mis Fanfic, it's called Pearl of Stars. It's by an author called TCEM (or something like that), it's really good. Anyway I'm back now. Thats all that matters. Also I'm sorry about Eponine and what happened in this chapter.


	15. Chapter fourteen

_The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed,  
Skies begin to clear and I'm at rest,  
A breath away from where you are,  
I've come home,  
From so far - _A little Fall of Rain - Les Miserables.

* * *

"Emile," Eponine croaked weakly from the ground. She heard footsteps stop in front of her. Blinking slightly Eponine looked up. A weak laugh escaped her lips as she saw Enjolras staring down at her, a confused look was etched on his face, "Nice to see you too Monsieur."  
"Eponine?" Enjolras gasped slightly. His eyes roved over her body. They widened and filled with with worry as he took in the wound on her shoulder.  
"_Oui_, is it that obvious?" the _gamine_ chuckled weakly before erupting into hacking coughs that wracked the weak body.  
"What happened?" Enjolras said flatly. He could not believe what his eyes saw. Eponine could not be lying in front him, dying on the ground. Eponine was not paying attention. There was something missing. She placed her hand on her belly. It was gone. there was no small comforting heart beat. "Eponine?" Enjolras asked. His voice sounded strained.  
"Monsieur, I don't want to go. Don't let me go." Eponine said, tear were gracing her dirty cheeks. Enjolras crouched down beside her.  
"'Ponine listen to me. I'm not making you. 'Ponine you have to stay." He whispered desperately. Eponine's world began to spin. Lights began to flash. Everything was crashing around her. She was dying. Her baby was gone. Enjolras, brave leader of _Les Amis,_ was crying for her.  
""Monsieur, do you remember the first time we met?" Eponine moaned as the pain took over her again. Enjolras looked down at her. She breathed in shakily as she began her story.

* * *

_February 1828 (Eponine was 14 and Enjolras was 16)  
_

"I don't get why you still ' ang out wi' those bourgeois boy 'Ponine" Eponine's friend Marguerite laughed as Eponine sat in the room Marguerite owned. Eponine was trying, in vain, to brush some of the tangles out of her matted hair.  
"I hang out with them Mar' 'cause they think they can make it better for people like us." Eponine sighed. The was around the hundredth time she had explained this to the other _gamine_.  
"We both know that ain't true. You 'ang out wi' them 'cause of tha' Pontmercy boy." Marguerite chuckled.  
"Hey!" Eponine laughed. They had this conversation every time Eponine met with Marius and some of his friends. Marguerite always accused Eponine of being it love with Marius. The Thenardier girl had never openly denied the fact.  
"But really 'Ponine. You're even startin' to soun' like 'em." Eponine simply laughed at this and threw the first thing that came into contact with her hand at the other girl. In this scenario it was a pin cushion, thankfully with no pins in it. Marguerite deflected it and laughed as Eponine flounced out of the room.

When Eponine reached her usual meeting place with Marius and Courfeyrac, a small park just outside of the slums, she was surprised to only see one of the sixteen year old boys.  
"Where's Marius?" Eponine asked Courfeyrac. The boy raised and eyebrow at her. Then he flinched slightly as he felt Eponine's small fist hit him in the abdomen. There was an unspoken rule between them, neither said anything about her feeling for Marius.  
"He's with Enjolras at a small cafe just down the road." Courfeyrac said as he offered the gamine his arm. Eponine obliged gracefully.  
"Why thank you Monsieur Courf," Eponine said sarcastically, then more seriously, "So am I finally going to meet the mysterious Enjolras?"  
"Yes _Ma chere _'Ponine." Courfeyrac laughed as they skipped along, not caring what others had to say about their behaviour. Most seemed to think it was bad enough that Eponine was a Thenardier and from the slums, she had learned not to care that people disapproved of who she was.

At last the two reached the cafe Courfeyrac had spoken about. Instantly Eponine had spotted Marius' untidy light brown mop of hair. It sat across from a head covered in blonde curls. Courfeyrac pulled Eponine over to them.  
"'Ponine!" Marius exclaimed happily as they reached the two boys. Eponine felt her cheeks become tinged with red, especially since the other boy, Enjolras she expected, was silently staring at her. Eventually Marius noticed his friend's look at the girl."Oh, yes, Pardon me Enjolras. This is Eponine and Eponine this is Enjolras."  
"So this is Eponine. You're different than I expected from what I've heard from the rest of the boys." Enjolras said before looking back down at his book. Eponine felt slightly insulted. What was that supposed to mean.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily,"Is it you did not imagine me to be a street rat." Enjolras let out a laugh and began explaining that he was one of the few who the support the poor, this was an attempt to make amends with the _gamine. _This had made Eponine even angrier. She snapped that her people did not need his sympathy before storming out of the small cafe.

* * *

_June__ 1832_

Enjolras chuckled at the memory. He remembered it well. The young street girls had made an impression on him that was hard to forget "Yes 'Ponine I remember." He whispered.  
"As do I Emile." Eponine smiled weakly.  
"Eponine you can't go." Enjolras sad suddenly. He pulled the girl into his arms. She relaxed into them. Eponine whimpered as another bout of pain washed over her.  
"Promise me, promise you'll move on." She whimpered.  
"I can't Eponine I love you." Enjolras said. Tears were trickling down his cheeks. Eponine used what felt like the last of her strength to pull herself up to his lips. Enjolras gripped her faced gently as they kissed for the last time. Once they broke apart Eponine fell into his chest.  
"Monsieur I think I may be a little in love with you." She whispered before her vision went black. Enjolras felt her go limp in his arms. It did not register on Enjolras for a few seconds. Then it hit. Eponine could be lying dead in his arms.  
"JOLY!" He shouted hoarsely. The medical student hurried over. his eyes widened as he saw the limp form in his leader's arms. The cap had fallen off, dark auburn hair tumbled from the scalp. "Help her." Enjolras croaked. Joly nodded. His eyes widened as they touched the girls neck.  
"Bring her into the cafe. She still has chance." He said. Enjolras nodded and carried Eponine into the cafe. He placed her gently on a table Joly had covered with a cloth. The medical student began to work quickly.


	16. Chapter fifteen

_I was thinking about her,thinking about me,  
Thinking about us, what we gonna be,_  
_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream,_  
_So I travel back down that road,_  
_Will I come back? no-one knows,_  
_I realize, it only just a dream - _Just A dream

* * *

There was a blinding light for a moment then it faded. Eponine noticed that she was not lying on the ground in front of the cafe, bleeding out. Instead she was lying in a familiar bed in a familiar room. There was a warmth encasing her body. Looking over her shoulder she saw Enjolras's sleeping form. His comforting arms were wrapped around her slightly plump body. A smile made it onto her face. The barricade seemed not to have happened. Everyone was okay. Her Enjolras was okay. Eponine disantangled herself from the sheets that covered her. Quietly she walked trhough the large apartment. As she reached the hall she saw the door to what she remebered as being Enjolras's study standing slightly ajar. She walked over to it and pushed it open. It was not a study. It was bedroom. Lying in a bed in the rooms corner was a girl. She was, by the look of it five. Eponine walked over the the girl. She was curled up in a ball. Dark hair that reached the girls shoulders was spread out in a halo around the head. She had light skin and was suckling on her thumb. The name automatically sprung to Eponine's lips.  
"Angélique." Eponine muttered as she began stroking the girls hair. She did not hear the footsteps behind her. Eponine jumped slightly as Enjolras wrapped his arms around her.  
"She's all ours 'Ponine. No-one can take her."He muttered into her hair. Eponine nodded. This was her life was it. Enjolras spun her around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "And so he." He muttered after the kiss, he placed his hands gently on Eponines belly. Eponine smiled up at him. Their lips joined again shortly.  
"Ew, Mum, Dad, please not in here." A small tired voice said from behind them. Enjolras laughed before kissing Eponine again. Eponine heard play retching from behind her. She pushed Enjolras off and turned to the girl. She felt his arms encircle her waist again as the girl looked at them. "When are we going to Jacques'?"She asked from the bed.  
"After Breakfast, once your mum makes it."Enjolras laughed.  
"Mum hurry up. You know Cosette hates it when we're late." Angélique moaned. Eponine laughed, she made her way through to the kitchen and began pulling out bread and slicing it. She heard laughter eminating from her daughter's room. Enjolras came out after a while, he looked slightly disheviled.  
"We are raising the devil in disguise." He laughed before taking a small bowl of brown liquid left over from the night before. Eponine laughed as Angélique came out of the room a second later. She exclaimed over breakfast the she and Jacques were going to annoy 'Uncle Grant's little dog. Eponine smiled at the girl before going through to Her own room.

An hour later Eponine sat in a carriage on the way to the country house where Marius and Cosette now lived. She was wearing a light purple dress that was not that tight around her bump. Angélique was sitting across from her wearing a teal dress and talking animatedly about something, anything, everything. Enjolras had an arm looped protectively around Eponine. His wife. When at last they arrived at the manor they were greeted by a loud barking.  
"Lou!" Angélique exclaimed before barreling out of the carriage. Lou it turned out was Grantiare's spaniel. Eponine laughed as another child ran out of the large house in front of them. He was followed by a familiar blonde woman.  
"'Ponine!" A sing-song voice smiled as the lady came closer.  
"Bonjour Cosette." Eponine smiled. Eponine placed a kiss on Enjolras's cheek before following Cosette into the large rear garden. They began to circle the garden chatting. Cosette was very talkitive. They began talking about Cosette and Marius' son's, Jacques, schooling. Eponine laughed slightly as she learned that Jacques was like a small version of Courfeyrac. Cosette had a quiet tinkling laugh. Suddenly Eponine felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes.

* * *

"Enjolras!" Combeferre croaked from the ground.  
"No! Combeferre." Enjolras cried as he caught sight of his bestfriend.  
"You have to save everyone else. Everyone who's still alive. Eponine." Combeferre managed to say before losing consciousness. Enjolras nodded. He looked around him. He saw Joly going upstairs. He also saw Courfeyrac. He was trying pull Gavroche's limp body away. Courfeyrac looked up and saw his exleader looking after him. Enjolras simply nodded at him. Courfeyrac nodded back and continued on his way. Enjolras ran after Joly before the guards could catch up to him. Joly was trying his best to move Eponine's body.  
"Let me help." Enjolras said. Joly nodded and together they lifted Eponine. They carried Eponine hurriedly away before the Guards could see them. They saw as Grantiare ran from the scene. Bousset and Bahorel were facing up against five men. Enjolras look briefly back at them before following Joly again. Eponine was being carried between them.

They made their way silently through the dark winding streets of Paris. All Enjolras could see were the faces of his friends as they died. Each one for their cause. The cause that had failed. Joly pushed open a door with his back. Enjolras followed and helped Joly set Eponine down on a white table. Enjolras collapsed into a chair. Joly just collected jars and rolls of bandages from cupboards around the room.  
"Her wound opened. If I can clean it, reseal it and cover it she, she should be fine." Joly said hurriedly as he bent over the girl. Enjolras let out a sigh. He highly doubted he would be able to survive knowing Eponine had died, like so many others, because of him. When Joly had finished fixing Eponine's shoulder he turn to Enjolras. "Do you want anything to eat?" The medical student asked. Enjolras shook his head. He was hungry but he felt like he would throw up if he ate anything.  
"When will she wake up?" Enjolras said.  
"I don't know could be hours, could be days..." Joly said uneasily. Enjolras got the message. He knew what Joly was not saying. 'Could be never.'  
"Where are we?" Enjolras asked trying to change the subject.  
"A flat that a found unlocked one night coming back from a meeting. I had to hide from the _Patron Minette._" Joly said. Enjolras nodded. Joly turned away from him to prepare some food, so at least when she awoke Eponine was able to eat something. Enjolras moved closer to the girl.  
"You silly, silly, girl." He whispered into her hair. He felt comforted to hear her steady breathing. It was like she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N:  
**In case anyone is confused, the start was a dream Eponine was having during the time she was technically, for want of a better word, dead. But she is alive.


	17. Chapter sixteen

**A/N: **Just to clarify a few thing from the last chapter; I will not answer about Eponine's baby, work it out. I can't reveal all of the dead of Les Amis without spoiling the plot, but here's a few ; Bahorel, Bousset and Combeferre. That's all I'll say.

_Oh my friends,  
My friends forgive me,  
That I live and you are gone,  
There's a grief that can't be spoken,  
There's a pain goes on and on,  
Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Now my friends are dead and gone - _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - Les Miserables

* * *

Paris awoke the next morning. It was a day like any other. Except it was not. There were families who had lost children and ladies who had lost there men. There a group of young boys, that lived in a wooden elephant, without a leader. There were whispers on every corner. These whispers were about the murder at the barricades. Hundreds of lives for a King who cared nothing for them. City was uneasy. To Thenardier it seemed perfect.

The old crook had sensed the air that hung around every man in the city. The scent that filled the air. It was the scent of death. Thenardier rubbed his long, thin, pickpocket's fingers together. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the unpleasantly shrill voice of his wife.  
"Fabien! Get yer lazy gud fer nuttin ass down 'ere ya toad!" It shrieked from the next room. He groaned and made his way out of his, for need of a better word, bedroom.  
"There is nothing the sound of my loving wife's voice." He smiled sacastically.  
"Don' be playin' clever wi' me ya toad. Try an' get wat ever it is the girl's cryin' 'bout this time outta 'er." Madame Thenardier said uncompassionately.  
"GIRL! Wha's the ma'er?" Thenardier said, fake sweetness was etched in his tone.  
"The...the... their dead!" Azelma moaned between tears.  
"Who's dead, girl?" Thenardier asked suddenly more alert.  
"G... Gav' an' 'Ponine. Th..they died, l..last night!" Azelma wailed. Thenardier's face fell.  
"'Ow d'ya know?" He asked.  
"I... I... I saw them. L...last night at one of th... the barricades." Azelma managed before bursting out in sobs again. Thenardier flicked her off and left her in the corner. His wife was staring at the girl. She seemed to sag. Thenardier looked her up and down. "Get over 'em, when did you really care?" Madame Thenardier looked horrified at her husband. He may have been a stone hearted man but she never in her wildest dreams thought he could say something like that.

* * *

Enjolras woke up. The first thing he registered was Eponine. She was sitting up. Staring at him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Are you?" Eponine countered. Enjolras noticed the defensive tone in her voice.  
"I'm fine." Enjolras said stiffly. Eponine crossed her arms and looked sceptically at him.  
"No you're not..." She hissed. "Most of your friends just died." She continued. Enjolras watched her as intently as she stared back him. Evidently she was trying ignore the pain shooting from her shoulder. Occasionally Enjolras saw the girl wince. Yet she did not stand down. "Tell the truth. Are you okay?"  
"What am I meant to say?" He replied. His voice sounded angry.  
"The truth." Enjolras simply looked at the girl. What was wrong with her. "I can't stop thinking about the fact I'll never hear Jehan's poems again or laugh with Bousset or see Marius." Eponine said, her voice was frustrated and angry. Enjolras felt hurt wash over him. Of course she thought of Marius. Of course, even though she had said was in love with Enjolras when she almost died. Enjolras suddenly felt doubt. He thought, maybe Eponine would have said that anyone who had been there at the time. He stared at her for a second before getting up to leave. He stopped at the door just incase the _gamine _called him back. No sound came from the girl on the table, so Enjolras continued out onto the street.

Eponine ran a hand through her dark auburn hair as Enjolras left the small house. Why did he leave her. Again. The moments before the world around her were black plagued her thoughts. How could she have said what she did. How could he. He had not meant it... had he. Eponine guessed she would never know. He was lost to her. The only thing she wanted now was to get away from him. To find out what happened after she almost died. It was at the moment Joly walked through the door. His face was bereaved.  
"Grantiare's dead, I saw them carrying his body." He said said flatly. Eponine took in a sharp breath.  
""How?" She asked shakily.  
"Shot." Joly answered as he came over to look at her wound.  
"Who else died?" Eponine said in the same weak voice.  
"I get it if you don't want to talk about it." Joly nodded at her. Eponine got the message and did not pursue the subject. Joly examined her wound. Occasionally he would asked her to do something. When it came to moving her arm that had the wounded shoulder Eponine cried out in pain as the stiches on the wound pulled. Joly nodded again and told her to wait for at least a month before leaving his care. Eponine stared at her feet as he turned away. Month of living like this. Hiding out in some falling down house with Enjolras and Joly. Eponine did not know if she would last. Suddenly a panting Enjolras burst in through the door. There were shouts running past as the door closed slowly behind him.  
"The National gurad recognised me." He panted. Eponine's head shot up to be met with those blue eyes that she could not help but get lost in. The _gamine _shook her head. That could not happen. She could not do that again.

* * *

**I am really sorry about the lack of updates recently! I've been distracted by a lot of stuff. One of the things is a Les Mis Fanfic in both plays and Books called The Pearl of Stars. It's by TCEM. It is addictive! Not to be read if you're really sensitive though. It broke my fragile Fanwarrior (Fangirl but tougher) heart over and over.  
**


	18. Chapter seventeen

_I love him,  
but when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river,  
Without him,  
The world around me changes,  
The trees are bear,  
And everywhere the streets are full of strangers - _On My Own - Les Miserables

* * *

Enjolras left. It was a few weeks later just before Eponine was able to leave. Eponine would never have expected it but he was scared. Scared and Broken. His friends were dead, verything he knew or believed in had been ripped to shreds. Not only that but he thought that they would not want him around. He thought he was putting them in danger. What Enjolras did not know that leaving had made it worse. Neither Eponine or Joly knew where he was, how he was. Sometimes Eponine felt angry. How could one be so heartless. He had left them more scared and confused than before. Joly had not been able to tell his beloved that he lived for fear of Eponine being found. Eponine had not communicated with anyone other than the two boys for what felt like years and then one left without an explaination. Then other times all Eponine felt was worry. Joly and her had heard whispers of the dead from the Barricades. Tears welled up in her eyes when ever she thought of them. _Jehan's romantic poetry. Combeferre's cool logic. Bousset's good natured sense of humour. Bahorel's brawny but brainyness. Grantiare's... Grantiarness. _Not one day went by that she did not think of them. Then she thought of how she did not know what had happened to Courfeyrac and Marius. Those boys had been her closest and longest term friends of the group. She knew of Gavroche's death. It took hours for Joly and Enjolras to stem her tears after his name had come up on the dead list. By far the worst part of the aftermarth was the unsureness and uncomfirmed rumours.

"He's with his parents." Joly said one day almost two months after the barricade. Eponine had stayed longer than she expected. She was standing by what almost qualified as a kitchen when he burst through the door.  
"What?! Who?!" Eponine replied quickly as she produced a small bowl of, almost, soup.  
"Enjolras. I saw him on walking around town with them and..." Joly trailed off at the end. Eponine looked up at him.  
"And what Monsieur Joly?" She asked inquisitively. Over the weeks Eponine and Joly had grown quite close, as one does when living with a person, yet she still refused not to use monsieur when addressing Joly.  
"And a woman. She looked to be of high stature... If it's any consolation he looked to be terribly bored." Joly said quietly. Eponine let out a sigh. Joly knew of what had happened between Eponine and Enjolras. He also knew of the now nonexistent baby as well. Another angry thought bubbled up in side Eponine at that thought. Enjolras had known that she was carrying his baby and he had not known of her miscarriage. He had left without a second thought of the implacations that that could have held for her. If indeed she had still be carrying the man's child.  
"Let him be Joly. It does not matter to me what he does with his life." Eponine snapped. 'But it does matter to you Eponine it matters very much." Eponine thought spitefully. 'See now you're hurt. Silly girl, letting your heart get the better of you." The voice said again. Eponine tried to block it out. It had always been there but since that morning when she woke up after the Barricade it had been growing stronger and louder. Eponine hated it.

Joly was quickly becoming restless. Eponine, who had to spend a lot of time with him, was becoming tired of hearing about his beloved. At the start it had been interesting for Eponine to hear about 'His Muischetta'. Joly was beginning to notice her boredom.  
"You're healed completely now, you may leave." Joly said one afternoon a few weeks after the news of Enjolras. Eponine simply looked at him. She was startled. Joly said it again Eponine nodded. She got the message. She knew that he was probably bored of her by now. Eponine turned away for a second before realising she had nothing to pack. She turned back to the medical student who had helped her so much.  
"I owe you. Good bye Joly." Eponine said and left before she was called back.

* * *

Eponine soon realised that the almost house that Joly and her had been living was not that far from her parents Inn. Eponine knew the streets well and was at the inn in no time. The first person she saw was Montparnasse. He was standing vigilantly by the door. His grey eyes widened at the sight of her.  
"'Ponine!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to her and pulled her close. She winced slightly but Montparnasse took no notice. He let her go after a small awkward silence and pulled her inside. Her father was pacing the main room and Eponine's eyes were immediately drawn over to the room's corner. There sat Azelma. She was crying silently.  
"Thenardier!" Montparnasse said, his voice was almost a shout.  
"Wha-... Eponine!" Thenardier cried. Azelma lifted her face. Her eyes widened.  
"S...she's alive?"  
"Yer alive! I don' 'ave to make 'Zel... well" Thenardier trailed off at the end. Eponine got the message though. She ad always known that would happened. Always known that her father had loved Azelma more. It was not like she actually cared anyway. Caring hurt.

Azelma was over joyed to see her sister. But the girl that had walked through the inn door with Montparnasse was not the same girl. Azelma, of course, knew about the Barricade. She knew most of Eponine's friends had died their. Yet she wanted her sister back. One night Eponine stood in their old room. She was pulling on a small red dress over her black corset. Her hair was pinned up so her neck was fully exposed.  
"'Ponine are you okay." Azelma asked quietly from the door.  
"I'm fine 'Zel." Eponine said shortly before striding swiftly out of the room. Azelma followed her timidly. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Eponine slammed the door behind her. Azelma stared dafter her through the windows. Azelma collapsed on the stairs. All she had wanted was her older sister back. The one who defied her father as sport. The one who never stayed in one place. All that was left now was a shell. A shadow that did as she was told with no argument.


	19. Chapter eighteen

**A/N:** I had this chapter written out but reading it over I hated it. So that is why there was such a long wait.

_I remember years ago,  
Someone told me I should take,  
Caution when it comes to love,  
I did - _Impossible - Shontelle

* * *

Eponine waited. She leaned against the walls of the whore house. They were damp and uncomfortable. Everything was uncomfortable. Nothing was right. None of the men that walked past noticed her. Eventually Pimp came out of the brothel and told her to clear off. Though, to Eponine's immense surprise, he pressed five francs into her hands before she left. She tried to go in after him. Give them back. She did not need his pity. Eponine groaned in annoyance as she was not allowed through the door. Slowly Eponine trudged back through the slums.

As Eponine pushed open the inn doors she braced herself for whatever was to come.  
"Girl! 'Ow much did ya get us?" Thenadier shouted from a tabled littered with brandy bottles. Eponine threw the five, measly, francs at him. Seeing this he downed the last half bottle of beer and shouted "MONTPARNASSE!" The very man came running into the room.  
"What." He snapped. Azelma trailed in after him. She looked extremely uncomfortable. Eponine instantly realised what had happened before she had come home. Montparnasse had been using Azelma. She avoided his intense gaze.  
"'Ponine, here, has only brought us back only five francs. I've examined them and they ain't from any costumer." Thenardier sneered.  
"Let me handle her." Montparnasse said darkly. Azelma watched quietly as he pulled Eponine past her.

Eponine let out a moan of pain as she lifted her self from the bed where Montparnasse had left her bruised. Slowly, trying not to put any pressure on any of her more recent bruises, Eponine dressed herself in her old dress and pulled on her old ragged shawl. She crept out of the room and through the house trying to avoid every sign of life. Quietly Eponine pushed open the inn door and walked out into the young autumn sunlight.

Slowly Eponine trudged through Paris until she reached a small clump of trees on a path by the banks of the Seine. Closing her eyes Eponine leaned back into the wall behind her and tried to sleep. Yet she still could not. Images kept flashing in front of her eyes. The same ones that had since she had let Joly's care. She had heard from Joly what had happened at the barricades. Even though Eponine had been unconscious for the most part she still saw the even vividly every night when she closed her eyes. Eponine opened her eyes again. Leaning against the wall Eponine simply watched people walk past her. A few spared her pitying glances. She glared back. Eponine did want their pity. Her eyes widened as she saw the couple coming towards her. The lady had pale skin, soft blonde hair and was wearing a baby blue dress. The man with her had light brown hair and a face splattered with matching freckles. It was Marius and Cosette. Eponine instantly stared at the sandy grass by her feet. Marius did not know that she was alive. Eponine preferred to keep it that way. Eponine heard Cosette's annoying tinkly laugh as they walked past. Eventually they were out of her sight. Immediately Eponine stood up. Quickly she walked away.

Her feet just carried her along the path. That was until someone stepped out in front of her. Looking up before she walked into them Eponine saw a ratty looking man. His face, though his jaw looked weak and he was almost as gaunt as her, was somehow scary. His green eyes had a terrible glint. Observing his clothes Eponine saw that he wore the outfit of religious man.  
"Hello there." His voice slithered out of his thick mouth like a snake slithers over grass, "I've seen you at the dock. My name is Antoi."  
"Get away from me." Eponine hissed from experience, men who said they had seen her at the dock only wanted one thing.  
"Ah, no. Do you know how hard it is? The vow of celibacy? The fact every woman I see near the church shows no flesh?"  
"Get. Away." Eponine spat trying to yank her arm away from him. His grasp was cold and clammy. His fingers were almost skeletal.  
"No. My dear Mademoiselle I get what I want." Antoi hissed.  
"Get away form her Antoi." A familair voice said. Eponine craned his neck to see over the man in front of her's shoulder. She gasped as she saw Courfeyrac coming towards her.  
"Why should I?" Antoi said, each time he spoke his voice sounded more snake like.  
"Because, I say so." Courfeyrac said his face and voice growing darker. Antoi's eyes widened. He instantly let go of Eponine and walked away quickly. Courfeyrac sped over to Eponine swiftly. Eponine felt so happy to see him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close. "I was so worried about you. I haven't seen any one since..." Eponie looked up at him.  
"It's okay." She whispered soothingly. She could feel Courfeyrac's tears dripping onto her hair.  
"Almost three months and I still have the nightmares. I still see Prouviare bashing onto people's doors, screaming for help and no-one answering. I still see Gavroche..."  
"Where is is he?" Eponine croaked. Shame washed over her. She had not thought of Gavroche in months. Courfeyrac pulled away from her and took her hand. He pulled her along the road and up some stairs. They were faced with a small church.  
"It's Sanctuary. There are Nuns who run a school and a few priest, Antoi was one in training, They let me stay so long as I don't speak to the girls at the school." Courfeyrac explained before taking her towards a small graveyard. They went through the gates. It was small and simple. It was Gavroche. it was slightly overgrown and seemingly untameable. It was most definately the only place Gavroche would have wanted to be out to rest.

* * *

**Review Please! It probably makes me write faster. I'm really sorry about all the delays. I have alot going on. Between exams and the school play (As You Like It - William Shakespeare. I'm playing my guitar in it) I have no time. SORRY. BUT REVIEW MAY MAKE ME MORE MOTIVATED.  
**


	20. Chapter nineteen

_Don't you dare look out your window,_  
_Darling everything's on fire,_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_  
_Hold on to this lullaby,_  
_Even when music's gone_ - Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift

* * *

One of Courfeyrac's weathered hands encircled Eponine's. He gently guided her through a small maze of headstones to a small white one. It seemed to have been carried by waves a long way. Onto it's smooth surface there were spikey letters engraved,  
_Gavroche Thenardier  
May 1922 - June 1932  
Never kick a dog because he's just a pup  
You should run for cover when the pup grows up._

Eponine felt tears well up in her eyes. She bent down and traced the words at the bottom of the stone lightly with her finger.  
"He said those exact words to me and... the others when Grantiare made fun of his size... They were also his last ones." Courfeyrac croaked. Eponine turned to her old friend. This was as hard for him as it was for her. Gavroche had been as much a brother to him as he had been to Eponine. She turned away from him and walked a few steps. Stopping in front of an over grown flower bed she bent down and picked a few white flowers. She did not know their exact names. Walking back Eponine lay them in front of the headstone just above her young brother's dead, lifeless body. Suddenly Eponine knew why Enjolras had hated the way the country was run. She knew why he had staged that revolution. Nothing was fair. Gavroche had been ten. Ten when a man, whose orders were from the king, shot him. All Gavroche had done was try to make a better world in which he could live.  
"He didn't need to die." Eponine said.  
"I know." Eponine looked up at Courfeyrac. Why was it every face she saw of _les amis _that had survived they were broken. These men had believed in a free world. They used have confidence. These men had held life in their eyes. Eponine turned away from him.  
"Thank you. I should be getting back to my parents." Eponine sighed. Just then she had realised that she probably exactly like them. They had all been broken when they lost all they cared for.  
"No. 'Ponine, I can't let you go back to that." Courfeyrac said. Eponine looked up at him. No-one had used that name with a kind tone since... since the barricade. Eponine nodded. She had not wanted to go back now she had found someone. Courfeyrac smiled, shakily, down at her. He took her hand again. Together the two old friends walked back to the church.

* * *

_A couple weeks later  
_

"My dear Mademoiselle Then-" Courfeyrac began jokily before Eponine cut him off.  
"Jondrette." She hissed back.  
"Sorry," Courfeyrac groaned before trying again, "My dear Mademoiselle Jondrette, would you care to accompany me on a walk?" Eponine smiled up at him. She smoothed down the dark green fabric of one of the new dress Courfeyrac had bought when she first came to stay at the Sanctuary with him.  
"Why of course I would Monsieur Courf." Eponine replied happily before taking his offered arm. Together they walked out of the Church yard and into the bustling late September Parisian streets. They talked animatedly. It would seem to any one passing them that they were you're usual middle class couple. Everything seemed back to normal. Eponine and Courfeyrac, though, felt nothing more than friend ship for each other. Courfeyrac told her that he had known it was her at the barricade. Eponine nodded she had guessed. He also said that he had guessed what had happened between her and Enjolras. His suspicions had been confirmed when she had, for want of a better word, died.

The pair stopped at a flower seller's stall. Eponine talked for a moment with the girl. She had known her, when she had lived with her parents. Eventually Eponine stopped the catch up long enough for Courfeyrac to buy a bouquet from the other girl. They then continued to their usual destination. Eponine carried the bouquet close laughing as Courfeyrac told her a what had happened at the tavern he had gone to the night before. Slowly they came to a stop at a street corner. The building that stood there still showed signs of what had happened there. Gunpowder stains on the walls that the owner had not bother to paint of. There was even a poem carved onto the wall from when a man had gotten bored while on watch. After a pause Eponine threw the bouquet towards the Cafe.  
"Don't forget." She whispered. Courfeyrac put a comforting arm around her waist.

From the shadows a blind haired man watched the pair. Jealousy welled up inside Enjolras. Courfeyrac got Eponine. The hurt and confusion he had been feeling since the barricade's fall threatened to break over the surface. Enjolras knew he had no right over Eponine. He was the one who had sent her away the first time and he was the one who had walked away when she needed him. _When he needed her._ After he had walked away from Eponine and Joly, Enjolras had gone back to his parents. They did not see how broken he was. Enjolras did not blame them. He had turned into marble since the Barricade. As soon as they could they had arranged that he marry one of the simpering Bourgeois girls he hated so much. One of the bourgeois girls who could not think for her self. One of the bourgeois girl who was not, who could never be, Eponine. Enjolras kicked himself for never trying to find Eponine after he left. His ears strained as he heard footsteps running back.  
"Courf, I'm sure I saw him!" Eponine voice shouted. The foot steps became louder. Another pair joined in the run. Enjolras contemplated running away. He could not face his old friends. He had failed them. He had killed them. It was his fault they were dead. "Enjolras!" Eponine shouted. Enjolras watched as her eyes flicked through the square searching for him again.  
"He's not here 'Ponine. He's gone." Courfeyrac deadpanned.  
"No. I saw him Courf. I know I did." Eponine protested.  
"Fine, you look for him more. I'll be in our usual cafe." Courfeyrac sighed. Enjolras watched as they parted. Eponine eyes suddenly flicked to where Enjolras still stood watching.  
"Emile." She whispered before walking tentatively towards him. Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Hi." He said. He flinched as Eponine slapped him. "Ow! What the hell Eponine?"  
"How could you just leave!" Eponine said angrily.  
"I was scared." Eponine hit his shoulder.  
"I was so worried." It seemed like she could burst into tears.  
"I di-" Enjolras began. He was stopped suddenly as Eponine yanked on his tie and their lips collided. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist. It was not as thin as he remembered. He almost melted as Eponine tangled her fingers in his blonde curls. He groaned as she broke the kiss.  
"I love you." She said breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for my lack of uploads recently (my process cannot be rushed). I also explained that I don't actually have much time to upload at the moment. I have my play rehearsals for school. My play rehearsals for youth theatre. And my glee club rehearsals. Don't kill the author. BUT REVIEWS (nice not complainy ones) MAY MAKE ME UPLOAD FASTER.

Oh and does anyone have any song recommendations? I have this playlist I listen too on youtube while writing this and it's a bit short. Anything apart from Justin Beiber or One Direction.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_White lips, Pale face,  
Breathing in the snow flakes,  
Brunt lungs, Sour taste,  
Lights gone, Days end,  
Struggling to pay rent,  
Lone nights, Strange men - _A team - Ed Sheeran

* * *

Eponine woke up the next morning. All she could think of was how familiar his lips felt on hers, or the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. Courfeyrac had been so happy for her. She washed her face in a basin on of the nuns had left her, then she picked out a pale violet dress and laced up her boots. Silently she wrote a quick note to Courfeyrac and left the place she call home for the streets of Paris. Eponine decided to take the walk b the river where she had once watched happy couple walk past. Eponine fanned her self slightly as she realised how hot it was for September. Slowly she picked her way through the path to a small cafe she had seen the day before.

The morning started differently for Enjolras. He was awoken by the annoyingly loud chimes of his father's grandfather clock. Throwing the bed covers off Enjolras stood up. Swiftly he dressed and went down to the dining room where he knew he would find his mother engorging her self with some over sized meal. This was one of the many things that made Enjolras perpetually angry. His parent feasted on more food for breakfast each day than most people would eat in two months. To his growing annoyance not only were his sisters there but another girl was sitting with his mother. It was Adelaide Dubois, this was the girl Enjolras's parents were trying to make him marry.  
"Why is she here?" Enjolras shot coldly at them.  
"Sit down marble boy." Jeanne-Marie sneered. Enjolras glared at her. She was the reason he had lost Eponine in the first place. She also had convinced their mother that she had no part in the uprising Enjolras had commanded.  
"I was called here by Jeanne Emile." Adelaide drawled. There was another thing Enjolras hated about Adelaide, she drawled. Eponine had never drawled. Drawling made you sound bored and unappreciating. Eponine had seemed to appreciate everything.  
"Ah, yes, Emile. I have decieided to move the wedding forward to next month. Enjolras's eyes grew stormy. Adelaide squealed in delight.  
"No." He growled.  
"Why ever not, Emile. We have put this off long enough, everyone knew we would get married. Why wait?" Adelaide exclaimed.  
"I can't marry you, Adelaide." Enjolras sighed. The corner of Jeanne-Maire's mouth twitched as Adelaide faced contorted in confusion. The smile grew wider at the anger on her mother's face. Adelaide was so confused, eventually she managed to form the word why.  
"Because, my dear Adelaide, he is still in love with a girl called Eponine. He doesn't seem to realise that it's lost cause." Jeanne-Marie laughed. Enjolras stared at her.  
"It's not a lost cause." Enjolras said. He turned to his mother. His face was red with anger. Part of Enjolras felt bad for what he was doing. Yet this was part of him now. He told her not to wait up for him, he would not be coming back. He turned out of the dining room and left the house. Enjolras almost forgot to give the grand, old house one last look as a carriage took him back to Paris.

Enjolras's feet took him in their own direction after he left the carriage. Eventually he found himself on a bridge. Instantly he realised where he was. On this bridge Enjolras had saved Eponine from jumping. Enjolras smiled to himself. As leaned against the wall of the bridge the bells of Notre Dame peeled. It signalled the start of the after noon. A tune of twelve chimes peeled across Paris. Enjolras debated whether or not to try and find Eponine. Then he felt his stomach growl, this reminded him that he had not had breakfast the morning. Enjolras mad his way off the bridge and along the river. There was a cafe off to the side. Enjolras made his way inside. To his surprise he found out that this cafe also has rooms for rent. Without stopping to think Enjolras bought one. He sat down at a small corner table. There was a window over looking the Seine and a small convent was just along the path. Enjolras smiled at it. He had never believed in god. It did make him feel slight happiness when he found people who did though. They had found something to hold onto. After a few minutes Enjolras made his way up to his newly purchased room. It was simple and plain. The bed was made of light wood, as were the desk and dresser. The sheets were cream. A frayed red rug lay on the wooden floor. It was comfortable.

Eponine was sitting by the Seine. A dog was sat beside her. It was large and black. If it's lovely soot coloured fur would have been straight, shiny and smooth if it was properly groomed. Absent mindedly Eponine was running her fingers through it's hair. She found herself telling the dog everything about anything. Mainly the golden hair Apollo she was in love with. Eponine told the dog about the moon shone like silver through his hair. About how the man's eyes were the colour of the sea in her old story books.  
"'Ponine?" Eponine squealed and turned around a the familiar voice. Enjolras was standing behind her. There were faint bags under his eyes and his face was pale. Yet a smile still grace his full lips.  
"Enjolras!" She smiled before getting up to go to him. He looped his arms around her, pulling her close. He bent his head so his face was buried in her sweet smelling hair. Eponine tilted her head up slightly so their lips met gentley. "How are you?" she asked as he pulled away. Enjolras simply shook his head before connecting their lips again. Eponine got the message that he did not want to talk about it. Deceiding to leave the matter until later Eponine let Enjolras take her arm and lead her happily through Paris.

* * *

**A/N: **I HAVE LES MIS ON DVD! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I also have more insparation for this story but it's already almost finished. There is a poll on my profile at the moment about what I should do at the end of this story. VOTE. Also reviews would be welcomed.


	22. Chapter twenty one

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly - _Every time - Cascada

* * *

_January 14th 1833_

Bright winter sunshine streamed through the small house's windows. As she awoke Eponine turned away from it. She felt arms wrap around her middle and draw her in closer. Without complaint Eponine snuggled into the warm form behind her.  
"Morning beautiful." Enjolras murmured into her long soft hair.  
"Morning."Eponine smiled into his chest. Enjolras cupped her cheek softly and connected their lips. Eponine shivered happily at the contact. She let it last a while longer before pushing him off. "We should get up. Musichetta wanted me to get their early." Eponine smiled. Enjolras simply groaned but he still nodded. Slowly the two arose and got dressed. Enjolras dropped Eponine at the apartment Musichetta and Joly shared. He waited out side for Joly.

"I can't believe Joly and I are finally getting married!" Musichetta squealed happily as Eponine helped her put the finishing touches to her dress. The other girl simply smiled. "Oh, 'Ponine what is wrong?" Musichetta said calming down for a moment.  
"Is it weird that Enjolras and I have not even spoke of Marriage?" Eponine asked quietly. Musichetta looked at her sympathetically for a moment before telling she had nothing to worry about. Then she helped Eponine into her bridesmaid dress. Suddenly Eponine felt more excited about the wedding. There was one thing, though, she did not look forward to. Joly had invited Marius and Cosette. Then there was a knock on the door just as Eponine finished fixing Musichetta's veil. An old man peered in.  
"'Chetta, it's time." He said, offering Musichetta his arm.  
"Thank you Papa." She smiled before taking the old man's arm. Eponine followed them. They boarded a humbled carriage which took them to a small church. Eponine followed Musichetta and her father out of the Carriage.

As they three walked into the church the first thing Eponine saw was Enjolras. He was standing smartly behind Joly. Their eyes met swiftly. Going red Eponine found her self feeling shy at the way Enjolras was staring at her. His eyes were wide. Somehow they managed to pull their eyes away from each other and return to the ceremony happening around them. Eponine could feel Enjolras's gaze on her all through the ceremony. She only looked back at him as Joly kissed Musichetta after their vows. His eyes seemed to be contemplating something, while his left hands was fiddling with something in his pocket. Eponine looked away from him and her eyes met a pair that were all too familiar. Marius was staring at her. No... not at her, but at Enjolras. His eyes were filled with some thing almost like anger. Before She could point this out to Enjolras Musichetta pulled her away.  
"Come on, you can talk to Enjolras later, we're all going to the house Joly bought for us." Musichetta almost sang. Eponine nodded. Briefly she looked back at Enjolras. He was now talking with Marius. His face was cold. She let Musichetta pull her away. Together the two girls boarded one of the carriages to Musichetta's new home.

When the reach the small house, not that far away from where Eponine and Enjolras lived, Joly, Courfeyrac and Enjolras were waiting outside. Without a second to spare Joly sweeped Musichetta up. Her protests were ignored as Joly carried her into their new house. Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Eponine followed after them. Enjolras's arm was wrapped protectively around Eponine's waist. It was asthough he thought that someone might try to take her away. Courfeyrac told them that Marius and Cosette were coming soon. Suddenly Eponine felt the arm around her waist tighten. The house Joly had bought was very pretty and comfortable. Joly brought them through some drinks and bade them sit down. Enjolras and Eponine took the sofa. Eventually Marius and Cosette came into the room. At this point Eponine and Enjolras were snuggle close together listening to the story of how Joly and Musichetta met. Enjolras was running a hand gently through her hair. Marius's eyes grew stormy when he saw them. Cosette simply smiled nervously at them. Joly cut his story short, much to Eponine's dismay, to show them where to sit. Marius could barely look away from her and Enjolras. Once the night was over, this was mainly caused by Joly's lack of alcohol, the rest of the group bade Joly and Musichetta goodbye. Once out side Courfeyrac left quickly. Cosette pulled Eponine away for a minute to talk to her. Enjolras turned angrily to Marius.  
"What is your problem, Pontmercy?" Enjolras said angrily.  
"Nothing." Marius smirked.  
"Evidently there is. Do you not like me and 'Ponine or something?"  
"No, I just don't like the way you're going to treat 'Ponine."  
"You know nothing of how I would treat her."  
"You're a marble statue! You don't get love!" Marius growled.  
"I love Eponine. She is my everything, you have no right over her anyway." Enjolras said as Cosette and Eponine came back. Swiftly Enjolras took Eponine's arm and pulled her away.

When they reached home Enjolas told Eponine of what Marius had said to him.  
"That pig!" Eponine exclaimed. Enjolras, she saw, had not noticed. His hand was back in his trouser pocket. His eyes were far away. "Enjolras?" she ventured.  
"Sorry my mind drifted for a second." He apologized before leading Eponine into the bedroom. While the two got ready for bed Eponine saw something tumble from his pocket. A small golden ring fell to the floor. Eponine let out a small gasp. Looking up she saw Enjolras turn red. "Eponine..." he began.  
"I...I..." Eponine stammered as Enjolras picked the ring up. He walked over to her. They were barely an inch apart. The golden band was held between them by Enjolras's thumb and forefinger.  
"Eponine, I know this is not proper. I know the time is wrong, it's also unplanned. But I love you. Will you, would you, marry me?" Enjolras said. His voice was steady and calm. Eponine smiled remembering it as the voice from when he had made inspiring speeches at a small cafe.  
"Yes. Emile, I love you. I ove you with all my heart." Eponine said. Her arms looped around his neck and their lips crashed together. Eventually they broke apart, Enjolras slipped the ring onto Eponine slim finger. Their lips connected again.  
"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Its nearly the end. I will have a few more chapters coming then it will be over. In the next chapter or something I will give you and idea of my Idea's for the next story. I will make a poll and you guys can vote. Please do because if you don't I will do something you might hate. Just in case my ideas are bad you may PM me if there's anything you particularly want in my next story . ;)


	23. Chapter twenty-two

_I'll stand by you,_  
_I'll stand by you,_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour,_  
_And I'll never desert you,_  
_I'll stand by you_ - I'll Stand by you - Pretenders

* * *

_3rd May 1833_

"Oh God. Oh God! OH GOD!" Eponine almost shouted as Musichetta helped her fix her hair into a neat bun. A long white dress hung gracefully on Eponine body. Suddenly it felt extremely tight.  
"You'll be fine." Musichetta said offhandedly, the two girls had had this conversation about fifteen times in the last hour. Eponine nodded and tried, and failed, to control her breathing. The other girl smiled at her. "Just calm down. He loves you, you love him, why are you so worried?" Musichetta sighed.  
"What if he decides he doesn't though? What if he-" Eponine began to rant.  
"From what you've told me of this proposal, I don't think that anything along those lines is going happen. It seems to me like he's been wanting to do that for a while." Musichetta said soothingly. Eponine nodded trying to calm her nerves. She tried to breath slowly and deeply. It began to work as a knock sounded on the door. Musichetta ran over to it. She conversed with someone at the door for a second before turning to Eponine. "Right, don't freak out, but it's time to go to the church." Musichetta smiled. Eponine nodded at the other girl. They joined hands and walked out of the room.

Eponine and Enjolras were married in the place Courfeyrac called sanctuary. Eponine had chosen it because she thought that at least Gavroche would be there ,in a way, at her wedding. Enjolras had nodded when she told him this. Since Eponine had not wanted to invite her father to her wedding, which meant that Azelma could not come, it was Joly who walked her down the isle. Courfeyrac stood smiling behind Enjolras. Cosette and Marius sat towards the back of the small church. When Eponine reached Enjolras and the Priest the man across from her pushed back her veil and smiled. The ceremony was small and traditional. After both Eponine and Enjolras had said their vows Enjolras pushed a modest golden band onto her ring finger.  
"You may kiss the bride." The old priest croaked. Enjolras did as he was bade. Their lips met. Eponine tangled her fingers into his blonde curls, 'This,' she thought, 'was what peace felt like." After they broke apart everyone came up and congratulated them. Then most people left their sides. The crowd dispersed from the church. They newly wedded couple manage to sneak away.

Eponine led Enjolras through the over grown graveyard to Gavroche's grave. She still held her bouquet. Gently she placed down by the headstone. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Enjolras held her closer.  
"Hey little brother. Happy Birthday." Eponine whispered towards the grave. Enjolras, if it was possible, pulled her even closer at these words. He kissed her hair as she began to cry. His soft voice comforted her. His fingers ran through her hair. Eponine looked up at him. The dark orbs she loved so much stared back at her. They were so full of love. He took her hand and lead her away...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the short chapter but there wasn't muchto write about in this chapter except their wedding, please keep in mind I am a thirteen year old and the last time I went to a wedding was nine years ago. Aussi, I'm giving you fair warning, one of the next two chapters will be an authors note about the stories I wan to right. This is so I know which is the most popular Idea.


	24. Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**I gave you a warning about this so you should be prepared. **

**Right, I have a few Ideas for my next story, for now they are options 1, 2 and 3. I will put up a poll so you can vote which one... or just review whichever one you want.**

**Option 1 - An Enjonine fic set in the proper Les Mis time. It starts in the Thenardier's inn just after Cosette has been taken away. Then a few years later another man comes to the inn looking for Fantine's daughter. Maadame and Monsieur Thenardier sell Eponine to him instead. We look through the years at the life Eponine has. The man she now calls dad owns the cafe Musian so Eponine is good friends with Les Amis. Slowly she finds herself falling for Enjolras, yet he does not notice her...**

**Option 2 - Modern Eponine and One of Les Amis fic AU(A plot bunny I got while listening to you belong with me). Eponine an artistic, tomboy, is inlove with one of the rebels (Les Amis) she is good friends with them through the fact she works at their favourite cafe. They are good friends but Eponine doubt he could ever feel the same way about her. If this fic is chosen I will put up a second poll so you can chose which of the Les Amsi she should be in love with. Also please keep in mind that I am Scottish and thirteen so I only know that school system.  
**

**Option 3 - THIS IS NOT LES MIS! I have had a Scorose plot bunny. (This is Harry Potter next Gen, Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy) Rose is cracking under all there pressure of being related to Harry Potter and the Weasleys. She has been covering it up for years by being 'that girl' the girl who does not care about anything. She is throwing everything dear to her away. The only people she can speak to properly are Scorpius Malfoy and her cousin Albus. They are worried about her. She is dating the wrst people in school. Someday she'll have to break. Someday her world may crumble down. **

**Please Vote! (I've noticed no-one ever votes on my polls...)**

**-Foxface54**


	25. Chapter twenty-three

**A/N:** This is the last chapter my devoted followers. I would Just like to say I love you all and thank you for supporting my story. Your goods deeds will not be forgotten. (Oh, and vote on the poll on my page.)

_May the good Lord be with you_  
_Down every road that you roam_  
_And may sunshine and happiness_  
_Surround you when you're far from home_  
_And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true_  
_And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

_May good fortune be with you_  
_May your guiding light be strong_  
_Build a stairway to Heaven_  
_With a prince or a vagabond_ - Forever Young

* * *

_8th April 1850_

"Mama!" A girls voice shouted through the house. Eponine walked into her sixteen year old daughter's room. She was now thirty-four.  
"Yes Angelique?" Eponine smiled at her daughter. Her hair was thick, wavy and dark like her own. Yet everything else about her screamed Enjolras. Except, so Enjolras said, her nose which he said was exactly the same her mother's. Eponine always laugh when he said that.  
"Mama, which dress should I wear to go to the Pontmercy's. Jaquces said we would be having dinner and..." Angelique trailed at the look of amusmant on her own face, "Not that what ever Jaquce said matters..." the young girl squeaked. Eponine simply nodded before walking over to her daughters closet and pulling out a lavender dress that was perfect for the weather they were experiencing.  
"And don't put on those silly shoes Cosette gave you. I think the boots we bought from Musichetta's old shop would be better." Eponine sighed at the end. She knew that her daughter would most definately wear the 'slippers' she had been given by the blonde.

As Eponine left her daughter's room went through to the house's small kitchen. Enjolras stood there looking amused.  
"She is exactly like you." He chuckled. Eponine shrugged before walking ovver to him.  
"You've never complained before." She whispered into his chest. They were same as they had always been. Safer in eachother's arms. Eponien was still thankful he was alive. Two years ago he had tried to join in the wave of ebellions that had happened. Eponine had spent sleepless nights worrying about him. Yet he came back everytime. Enjolras had laughed when she voiced this. It was as though he was invincible. A few minutes later Angelique emerged from her room wearing the lavender dress. "Show me your shoes." Eponine commanded. ANgelique grimaced and trodded back into her room for a minute. When she came back Eponine check again and when she saw the boots she nodded and the small family when out side. There was a carriage waiting for them. Sent, no doubt, by the Pontmercy's. Eponine grimaced. They had not seen the family for three years. Angelique and Jacques had kept contact through letters but Eponine did not feel the need to.

As the carriage rool upto the house's front doors Eponine heard a gasp from beside her. She turned to see Angeliqe staring out of the window tranfixed on something. Eponine chuckled. Enjolras opened the carriage door and helped the two girls out. Slowly the small family walked up the steps. There, by the door, stood Cosette and Marius and a boy. He was tall and fair. H elooked the same age as Angelique. This was Jaquces. Eponine turned to her daughter to see if he was what she had gasped over. Angelique was not even looking at the Pontmercy boy. There was another boy standing by the door. His dark hair fell over the peircing blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and somehow he looked effortlessly beautiful. Eponinen instantly felt like applauding her daughter. A laugh bubbled in her throat. Angelique definately got her heart from her mother. This boy was most definately the complete opposite of Jaquces, the boy she (by the Pontmercy's wishes) had been supppsed to fall in love with.  
"Ah yes. This is Marius's nephew..."  
"Hello, I'm Jonas." He said softly.  
"He's my sister's son." Eponine breathed a sigh of relief. At least if Angelique and this boy really did fall in love her daughter would not be called 'Angelique Pontmercy'. Angelique smiled at him. Jonas returned it. Jaquces let out a small cough before turning to Angelique. She smiled at him and greeted him. The began to speak. Not to much later Jonas joined the conversation. Eponine smiled at them before turning Enjolras. She saw the same smug smile on his face.

Dinner was actually, to Eponine's intense surprise, quite enjoyable. It seemed apparent the she and Enjolras were the only ones who had picked up on how Angelique was looking at Jonas. Eponine chuckled as he fumbled his words. He was trying to complement her. Angelique had simply giggled and thanked him. Eponine felt like congratulating her daughter. She was playing hard to get. Jaquces was staring between them curiously. Evidently he had not forseen the fact that Angelique could have like his cousin more than him. Eventually it was time for Eponine and her family to go home. Angelique hugged Jonas. Much to both boys' surprise. At last they were bale to board the carriage. Home seemed like a blessing after all the exciment of the day.  
"Cosette said the maybe next time we go to their house it will be for a ball they are holding. Oh mama can we go dress shopping!" Angelique exclaimed as the turned onto the road. Eponine simply chuckled and nodded,  
"Wait until we get an invitation." She sighed before leaning into Enjolras.

**The End.**


End file.
